Il avait les yeux gris
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Les avez-vous déjà regardées, ces âmes errantes sur des trottoirs dégueulasses tendant d'une main misérable un récipient cabossé dans l'espoir d'entendre sonner quelques piécettes qui rallongeraient leur existence désormais sans but ?" Quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, on attend. Et des fois, quelqu'un nous tend la main. (Histoire d'un Drago aveugle)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Entre deux chapitres de "Tout va pour le mieux..." et "Les Petits Potins de Parvati Patil", je m'offre une petite pause et vous offre cette mini-fic. Je comptais en faire un OS, mais je pense que ce sera un peu plus long. Un Two-shot si vous n'êtes pas motivés, ou une mini-fic, si elle a du succès. C'est à vous de voir ^^ (comment ça, je vous mets la pression? mais paaaaaas du tout! :D)_

_C'est sur un sujet qui me tient un peu à coeur, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire._

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte!_

_Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections! :D_

_Bref, je vous laisse déguster!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il avait les yeux gris

Vous êtes-vous déjà promené en ville en prenant soin de bien regarder les gens qui vous entourent ? Et surtout ceux que vous auriez préféré ignorer ? Ces personnes marginales, en marge de la société qui aurait bien aimé les effacer comme on passe la main sur une ardoise à craie ? Les avez-vous déjà regardés, ces âmes errantes, affalées contre les murs, sur des trottoirs dégueulasses en tendant d'une main misérable un récipient cabossé dans l'espoir d'entendre sonner quelques piécettes qui rallongeraient leur existence désormais sans but ?

La plupart du temps, ces gens n'existent même plus. Bien sûr qu'ils vivent et qu'ils respirent, ils sont toujours un peu vivants, histoire de donner le change, mais ce ne sont généralement plus que des enveloppes vides. Ils font partie du décor, comme un feu rouge ou un horodateur. On passe devant, on ne s'arrête même pas. Tout juste si on leur jette un coup d'œil. Certains vous diront qu'ils sentent la honte les submerger en passant devant eux, d'autres vont affirmeront que ce n'est pas leur problème. Chacun ses soucis. Chez les moldus, l'égoïsme et la crainte d'empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l'autre aiguisent le devoir de passer à côté et de ne plus tendre la main à ces personnes qui se seraient elles-mêmes, _soi_-_disant_, mises dans le pétrin. Chez les sorciers, ce n'est pas bien différent.

* * *

L'homme était assis par terre, adossé au mur, ses jambes repliées devant lui. Il ne parlait pas, il ne bougeait pas. On aurait pu penser à une statue habillée, si seulement le tissu sur sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à un rythme lent et régulier. Une grande cape noire, poussiéreuse et fatiguée, le recouvrait intégralement. La capuche rabattue sur son visage ne laissait apercevoir que le bas de son visage : son menton, pointu, et ses lèvres. Fines, sèches. Pincées. Il gardait la mâchoire serrée, et semblait passablement abattu, blasé de la vie. Devant lui, quelques piécettes se trouvaient au fond d'un verre cartonné qu'il avait dérobé d'un fast-food quelconque. Il semblait ne rien regarder. Si on faisait un peu attention, ses yeux autrefois gris étaient à présent voilés d'un blanc laiteux. Et ses pupilles étaient délavées, comme si elles avaient trop pris le soleil. De toute évidence, il ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne disait pas un mot. Il esquissait à peine un « merci » quand on déposait deux cents dans son gobelet.

L'homme ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait été si arrogant, à l'époque, si fier. Il avait côtoyé les plus grands, il avait fait partie de l'élite, de la crème de la société, et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait le cul sur le bitume, presque dans le caniveau. Ironie du sort. La roue tourne toujours, avait-il entendu, il faut croire que ce proverbe moldu si bête s'applique réellement. Il soupira tristement, frissonna légèrement et rajusta sa cape sur lui de ses doigts longs et blancs. Froids.

A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était là. Enfin, dans un sens, il le savait. Il avait soi-disant choisi le mauvais camp. Le camp des « méchants ». Etait-ce réellement de sa faute s'il était tombé dans une famille sous le diktat d'un psychopathe tout-puissant qui l'avait réduit à l'état d'esclave ? Etait-ce sa faute si les membres de sa propre famille s'obstinaient à lui obéir en crevant de trouille à chaque mauvais pas en espérant intimement que sa colère s'abattrait sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Etait-ce sa faute si on ne l'avait jamais laissé choisir sa voie ? Etait-ce sa faute si, la seule et unique fois où il avait eu la possibilité de faire un choix, l'homme qui lui tendait la main s'est fait tuer deux secondes après ? Etait-ce sa faute si autour de lui, la route semblait déjà toute tracée ? Il eut un rictus léger, sans doute trop fatigué pour relever suffisamment les coins de ses lèvres pour se moquer allègrement de son passé et de ce qu'il était devenu.

- Pathétique, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Cette voix… Elle ne le quittait plus, depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était devenu, en fait. Un pantin. Une ombre. L'ombre de lui-même. Tout ça à cause de choix qu'il n'avait pu faire pleinement. A cause des autres. Il voulut serrer son poing droit, mais sa main était tellement gelée qu'elle ne se ferma qu'à moitié. Il avait froid. Il réprima un frisson et se cala un peu plus dans le mur. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il se fondrait dans les briques froides pour ne faire plus qu'un avec le paysage. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il mourait là, tout de suite. Il n'aurait plus à endurer tout ça. Après tout, que pouvait-on espérer de pire maintenant ?

* * *

La jeune femme passa devant l'homme à grands pas. D'habitude, elle se serait au moins aperçu de sa présence, bien qu'elle évitât soigneusement de le regarder. Pas cette fois. Elle l'ignora royalement. Elle était en retard. Son café dans une main et une chemise de bureau dans l'autre, elle se pressait pour arriver plus rapidement à son travail. La tâche n'était pas facile : la foule était dense, ce matin. Et il était hors de question de transplaner, pas au milieu de tous ces moldus. La jeune femme pesta, son café lui brûlait la main. C'était l'inconvénient de travailler en plein cœur du Londres moldu : elle l'oubliait, parfois. Comme ce matin, où, par manque de temps, elle n'avait même pas pu passer une brosse dans ses cheveux bruns qui étaient plus touffus que jamais.

Elle s'arrêta pile à quelques pas de l'homme assis par terre, mais lui tournait le dos. Elle regarda de part et d'autre de la rue, s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, et traversa. Elle se posta devant la vitrine de _Purge & Pionce Ltd._, dont le vieux bâtiment à l'ancienne en briques rouges barrait ses portes d'entrée d'écriteaux annonçant une « fermeture pour rénovation ». Si les moldus y accordaient une once d'attention, ce magasin aurait dû être rénové six fois, depuis le temps. C'était l'avantage avec les moldus : ils acceptaient beaucoup de choses inexpliquées et potentiellement aberrantes.

Elle porta son regard noisette sur un mannequin de femme particulièrement laid, les faux cils décrochés, emmaillotée dans une robe-chasuble en nylon vert, qui contemplait l'horizon d'un air bovin derrière la vitrine.

- Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle, la bouche proche du verre.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis le mannequin hocha lentement la tête et fit un signe léger de ses doigts joints. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la vitre dont la consistance était similaire à un rideau d'eau fraîche, et arriva dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. La salle était bondée, comme à son habitude, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle continuait de marcher d'un pas soutenu, passant devant la sorcière blonde et replète, assise derrière le comptoir de renseignements, en lui adressant un sourire compatissant qu'elle lui renvoya, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au grand portrait de Dilys Derwent, la célèbre guérisseuse de Ste-Mangouste, qui la salua de la main et poursuivit son chemin.

Arrivée au cinquième étage, elle passa prestement devant le salon de thé et la boutique de l'hôpital, et s'engouffra dans un couloir long et vide derrière une porte vitrée. Elle longea plusieurs portes, et ouvrit celle où un petit écriteau indiquait « Laboratoire six ». Un homme était de dos, semblant fortement affairé. Sa grande blouse blanche bruissait, alors qu'il mixait avec attention des éprouvettes qui fumaient légèrement.

Hermione attrapa sa propre blouse sur un portemanteau et le rejoignit. Elle posa son café et sa mallette sur un bureau proche, quand il se retourna, l'air sévère.

- Vous êtes en retard, grogna-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, professeur.

Il la jaugea du regard avec agacement et elle s'empressa de s'activer sur ses propres échantillons.

- Nous avons presque réussi à déterminer les propriétés à utiliser dans le bleu de méthylène. Vous êtes prête ?

Le vieux sorcier bourru lui tendit une éprouvette et elle la saisit avec délicatesse. Les effluves du produit lui chatouillèrent les narines. Se pouvait-il qu'un tel produit marchât ? Elle déglutit. Elle avait décidé depuis longtemps d'être médicomage. A la différence de Ron et d'Harry, elle avait cherché comment combattre le mal sans le contrer de plein fouet : la médecine et le soin lui avaient alors apporté la solution. Mais il y avait autre chose et elle le savait : la peur. Hermione Granger était une sorcière. Une brillante sorcière. Mais elle avait une peur, une seule. Des plus effroyables. Une peur incontrôlable. Une peur qui s'était révélée plusieurs fois, mais qui la prenait à chaque fois à la gorge. Une peur qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer à ses amis, et qu'elle s'était promis de combattre par-dessus tout. Et pour y parvenir, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches. Longues, très longues. Jusqu'à parvenir à _lui_. Il l'avait d'abord dévisagée avec énervement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle plaisanterie. Elle lui avait alors expliqué. Sa peur irraisonnable. Démesurée.

La peur du noir.

Pas parce qu'elle y voyait des monstres horribles comme dans ses cauchemars de petite fille. Oh non, elle en avait peur parce que cela signifiait quelque chose qu'elle s'évertuait à masquer : la mort. Le néant, le vide, l'absolu. Plus rien. Et même pire : la perte d'un sens. Que peut-on faire, quand on est privé de ses sens ? Quand on se retrouve dans une nuit sans fin, en sachant pertinemment qu'on est encore en vie ? Elle était tellement traumatisée de cette possibilité, qu'elle avait décidé de chercher corps et âme un moyen de contrer ça.

Elle _lui_ avait cependant caché les raisons de sa peur du noir. A _lui. _On lui avait conseillé de faire partie de _son_ laboratoire. A _lui_, le grand professeur Maugrey. Alloces, pour les intimes. Le frère du grand Auror, Fol Œil. Tout le monde fuyait cet individu comme la peste. Mais elle avait réussi à le faire plier, et elle avait pénétré son antre. Depuis que son frère avait perdu son œil, Alloces avait cherché farouchement un moyen pour lui faire recouvrer la vue. Et même si Alastor lui avait dit que c'était bien inutile : il avait acquis un œil merveilleux en contrepartie, Alloces n'avait pas abandonné. Même après la mort de celui-ci.

Et Hermione s'était courageusement mêlée à lui et à ses nombreuses recherches, qui déviaient de temps à autre dans une magie controversée, voire interdite. Si les autorités ou si l'extérieur même l'apprenaient, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau. Ça, c'était certain, foi de Merlin.

* * *

Hermione glissa par la vitrine du magasin condamné pour se retrouver dans la rue : la foule s'était faite plus rare et personne ne fit attention à elle. Encore une fois. Elle s'apprêtait à partir sur la droite quand son regard fut retenu par la personne qui était assise sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle fronça les yeux : il était toujours là, adossé contre le mur. Il gardait toujours le visage baissé. Il ne semblait pas vieux, il semblait maigre. Malgré la cape qui le couvrait entièrement. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, camouflé par la capuche, mais elle devinait qu'il était encore jeune et bien portant. Du moins, pour l'instant. Elle frissonna : qu'avait bien fait ce garçon pour se retrouver dans la rue à cet âge-là ? Il ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'elle. Elle hésita un instant, puis tourna à droite : les histoires des autres, elle ne s'en mêlait généralement plus.

Le jeune homme réprima une interjection de mépris en reconnaissant sous ses doigts une pièce de dix sous qu'on venait de lui jeter. Il mit la pièce dans sa poche et décida que c'était l'heure. C'était le même rituel, depuis quelques temps. Il avait élu domicile ici : sur ce petit renfoncement de bâtiment. C'était là qu'il faisait la manche. Mais la nuit, il descendait la rue jusqu'au grand boulevard, prenait à gauche, continuait jusqu'au pont et se trouvait un carton pour y passer quelques heures, histoire de dormir un peu. Il y avait d'autres individus sous ce pont. Des plus vieux. Des plus dangereux aussi. Mais il avait gagné un certain rang parmi les malchanceux : on n'attaquait pas un handicapé. Surtout quand il se débrouillait seul, comme lui. Au contraire, ça forçait le respect.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne s'occupa plus du garçon qui était assis par terre. Elle lui jetait des regards furtifs, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là, comme une présence rassurante sur le chemin de son travail. Une silhouette reconnaissable et qui lui apportait une sorte de réconfort en passant.

On dit qu'il n'y a pas de hasard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais elle l'avait fait : sans vraiment y faire attention, un soir en rentrant chez elle, elle glissa quelques pièces dans le gobelet devant lui. Comme pour le remercier d'être là. Elle avait hésité, elle avait eu peur qu'il le bût. Mais il ne sentait pas l'alcool. C'était à peine s'il sentait, d'ailleurs : d'habitude, ces mendiants puaient d'odeurs fétides et étouffantes, mais lui, il faisait exception. C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. Elle frissonna en entendant le timbre rauque de son remerciement. Il ne devait pas parler beaucoup.

Au fil des jours, elle s'était enhardie : il arrivait maintenant fréquemment qu'elle lui donnât quelque chose à ingurgiter. La première fois, elle s'était approchée timidement, puis elle s'était agenouillée et lui avait tendu son déjeuner : un sandwich au thon. Il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient totalement cachés par la capuche et elle avait déposé le sandwich dans sa main.

- Ce serait bien que tu manges, tu ne crois pas ?

Il n'avait rien répondu : cette voix, ce timbre. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Devant lui se tenait la fille qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais plus retrouver. Il avait pourtant juré qu'il ne verrait plus personne de sa connaissance. Et surtout pas elle. Hermione Granger. Comment diantre avait-il pu retomber sur elle ?

Il réfléchit à quoi répondre, puis il opta pour le non-verbal : le plus tard elle le reconnaîtrait, le mieux il se porterait. Il s'était donc contenté d'hocher la tête, refermant ses doigts blancs et fins sur le petit pain rempli. Elle avait souri et était repartie. Il avait longuement hésité à le manger, se demandant sans cesse s'il était empoisonné. Et puis la faim eut raison de ses préjugés et il se vexa lui-même en pensant que c'était bon. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé plus de deux bouchées de pain ?

Au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel : avant d'aller au travail, Hermione s'agenouillait près de lui, le matin. Il n'aimait pas trop sa présence, au départ, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se mettait à espérer son arrivée. Insensé. Il se raccrochait à elle comme un naufragé se raccrochait à une bouée. Il sombrait peu à peu dans les néants du monde qui le rendait chaque jour un peu plus invisible. Et elle était là. Comme un phare en pleine tempête. Et elle lui donnait la possibilité d'émerger la tête hors de l'eau, pour l'espace de quelques minutes. Il se surprit à chérir ces instants.

Le rituel était toujours le même. Elle farfouillait dans son sac et en ressortait soit un sandwich, soit une boisson. Généralement, c'était quelque chose à manger. Au fil du temps, Hermione s'était même mise à cuisiner et elle rapporta de plus en plus souvent des Tupperware qu'elle reprenait le soir-même. Il trouvait qu'elle s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais il se gardait bien de lui faire de tels compliments. En règle générale, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup : elle lui donnait le titre de son menu, et il se contentait de lui dire merci, bien qu'au début, ça lui écorchât la langue. Elle, elle souriait, lui tendait le plat, et répondait ensuite à ses politesses. L'échange s'arrêtait là. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que c'était très bien ainsi. Plus elle resterait ignorante, mieux ça vaudrait.

* * *

Un jour, cependant, l'équilibre fut rompu. Hermione sortit de l'hôpital et posa son regard sur le trottoir d'en face. Simple question d'habitude. Mais il n'y était pas. La place était vide. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle le chercha du regard : avait-il décidé de changer de place ? D'aller faire un tour ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle cligna des yeux, hésitante, puis se décida à regagner son appartement : après tout, elle ne savait pas réellement qui il était. Peut-être s'était-il résigné à retourner chez lui ? Elle l'espérait fortement, en tout cas.

Mais la vérité était toute autre et le lendemain, quand elle l'aperçut, elle se précipita sur lui : il était dans un état lamentable. Sa cape était déchirée par endroits, son pantalon avait subi des dégâts et ses mains qu'il voulait cacher avaient des marques de brûlures et de coupures. Quant à son visage… Hermione supposa, malgré la cape qui lui obstruait la moitié du visage, qu'il n'avait, comme tout le reste, pas échappé aux coups.

- Merlin, mais tu es plein de bleus ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sursauta si violemment quand elle approcha sa main de son visage et effleura sa joue de ses doigts timides, qu'elle tressaillit elle-même.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, se saccader. L'effroi se lut sur son visage blafard : non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvrît. Sinon, plus jamais elle ne viendrait. Et il attendait sa venue comme une bénédiction dans la nuit noire qui le recouvrait entièrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Je suis guérisseuse, et je vais te soigner.

Il secoua vivement la tête en s'appuyant plus fortement contre le mur, comme s'il pensait mettre plus de distance avec elle.

- Ça ira, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Il ne fallait pas. _Sinon l'équilibre serait rompu. Et il replongerait la tête dans le noir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer. Et il ne pouvait pas lui montrer. Qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle arrête.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité d'une Gryffondor. Elle soupira bruyamment et sortit un onguent de son sac. Croyant dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu, elle ne pouvait décemment l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Bien que l'hôpital soit en face d'eux.

- Laisse-toi faire, ça ne fera pas mal, riposta Hermione.

Il voulut se dégager, mais à priori, sa jambe avait subi assez des dommages. Il se débattit, mais elle, elle était en pleine santé à sa différence et réussit à prendre le dessus. D'un mouvement sec, elle fit tomber la capuche qui lui masquait le visage et se figea en découvrant l'identité du jeune garçon qu'elle pensait moldu. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur et ses lèvres s'arrondirent avec la surprise. Au premier abord, la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux lui sauta aux yeux : un blond presque blanc. Personne n'avait cette teinte de cheveux, à part une seule personne qu'elle avait pris un soin particulier à effacer de sa mémoire.

Mais surtout, ce qui lui faisait horreur, ce qui la glaçait profondément jusque dans ses entrailles, c'était ce regard. Un regard affolé. Des yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était un regard opaque, vide. Des pupilles grisées, entourées d'un iris dont l'acier auparavant tranchant et glacé avait laissé place à un gris terne et froid. Il voulut se relever, mais il avait oublié que sa jambe gauche était déficiente et il retomba lourdement devant elle. Elle, elle ne dit rien, trop saisie.

- Ça te satisfait, comme ça ? cracha-t-il, furieux. Le spectacle te plaît ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux et resserra sa cape sur sa poitrine. Il détourna la tête. A présent, seules ses lèvres étaient visibles : elles étaient pincées, dépourvues de couleur, symbole d'une colère sourde.

- Malefoy ! siffla Hermione à voix basse, trop effarée pour faire le moindre geste. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il sembla se calmer un peu au son de son nom.

_Malefoy_.

Rien que ce nom lui donnait la nausée. Ce nom qu'il avait autrefois porté si fièrement avec panache et ricanement. Ce nom qui lui avait ouvert tant de portes et qui faisait la gloire de sa famille. _Malefoy_. Quelle ironie qu'à présent, ce nom pourtant si cher l'ait traîné dans la boue. Lui ait causé autant de soucis. L'ait précipité dans les abîmes les plus abyssaux de la société sorcière pour qu'il finisse à moitié affamé, transi de froid sur un trottoir moldu. Il avait failli même oublier ce nom. Il l'avait souhaité, en tout cas. _Malefoy_. Ce nom qui racontait tellement de choses, qui était meurtri de toutes parts, dont la consonance même lui rappelait à quel point son chemin avait été sanglant et était jonché de trahisons et de faux-semblants. Mal-foi. Mauvaise foi. Ironie du sort. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce nom aurait pu susciter autant de haine à son égard. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'_ils _lui auraient véritablement fait payer ses crimes. Enfin, ses crimes. Les crimes de sa famille. Les nombreuses erreurs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à effacer par son comportement. Un comportement de pantin. _Malefoy_. Régi par des codes trop profonds et trop inscrits en lui pour qu'il puisse se rebeller et s'enfuir.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il se redressa péniblement.

Il avait dégringolé les marches du pouvoir. Il avait même creusé plus bas que les elfes de maison. Il avait espéré disparaître. Et il était tombé sur _elle_. Et même _elle,_ elle ne souhaiterait plus le voir, à présent. Depuis qu'elle savait désormais à qui elle donnait à manger tous les jours. Il frémit en devinant son dégoût, son amertume, sa colère. Comme tous les autres. Elle s'éloignerait en reculant. Elle prétexterait une excuse absurde et ne reviendrait plus le voir. Peut-être qu'elle ferait pire : elle aurait pitié. Alors il décida de prendre les devants. Dans un air digne. Le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Le peu de fierté qu'on n'avait pas encore piétiné pour lui.

D'une voix rauque, il s'adressa à Hermione :

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, Granger, siffla-t-il. Ne t'avise même pas de faire un pas. Va-t-en.

Et il s'éloigna d'une démarche mal assurée, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme brune qui était restée assise, son onguent dans les mains. Prostrée par terre.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! (et si vous voulez la suite aussi, cela va sans dire :p)_

_Merci à **Capuche**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tes jolis compliments me touchent énormément, je suis ravie que ce début de mini fic te plaise ^^ A bientôt, peut-être? ^^_

_Merci à **Sevy**: Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité! C'est avec grand plaisir que je te vois lire mes autres écrits, et je te suis vivement reconnaissante! Merci, à très bientôt! :D_

_Merci à **Rosantonia**: Merci de ta review! Tes commentaires me font chaud au coeur! Je concocte une suite prochainement :D_

_Merci à **Anabetha**: Merci de ta review, ta motivation est contagieuse! Ca me donne vraiment envie d'écrire! ;D_

_Merci à **Lube**: Merci de ta review! Tes compliments me font super plaisir! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir alors!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici la deuxième partie de cette mini-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Elle est un peu plus courte._

_Ah au fait, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez maintenant me retrouver sur Twitter sous "kumi-no-kotoba". Je vous tiendrai informés des prochaines parutions de mes fics! :D_

_Les anonymes qui me laissent des commentaires sur ce chapitre gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

-II-

- Non, non, non ! Soyez plus attentive, enfin !

Alloces tempêtait dans sa barbe mal rasée, en gesticulant comme un forcené. De fort méchante humeur, il attrapa le tube à éprouvette que tenait Hermione qui tressaillit en entendant la voix courroucée de son maître de laboratoire.

- P-pardon…, murmura-t-elle, interloquée.

Le laborantin marmonna quelques bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, avant de retourner touiller ses mixtures fumantes à l'aspect inquiétant. Hermione essayait désespérément de se concentrer, mais rien ne retenait son attention. Elle pensait et repensait à Malefoy. Avoir revu ce garçon si arrogant et si imbu de sa personne du temps de Poudlard à présent réduit à l'état de simple moldu la hantait. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? A la fin de guerre contre Voldemort, elle avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs le concernant. On le disait déshérité, banni. Le manoir saisi par le Ministère, les Malefoy incapables d'utiliser la magie. Certains parlaient d'une interdiction de porter une baguette magique, d'autres répétaient scrupuleusement que le fils Malefoy avait été enlevé pour une rançon. Tout avait été si confus.

Et puis, brusquement, le nom-même des Malefoy avait été rayé du vocabulaire et cette famille qui faisait la une des journaux sorciers avait disparu totalement de la surface du globe.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres : se pouvait-il qu'une part de ces rumeurs soit vraie ? Mais jusqu'où ? Elle l'avait bien vu, ce regard vide…

- Hermione ! Tu rêves ! ronchonna Alloces en lui tapotant la tête.

La dénommée secoua vivement la tête, chassant de son esprit l'image de Drago et ses yeux voilés. Le médicomage la considéra d'un air désapprobateur.

- Il me faut toute ta concentration. Nous allons tester la solution trouvée sur cette souris…

Elle hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils pour lui montrer tout son sérieux. Elle déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser des animaux pour tester leurs expériences, mais il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient décemment faire leurs essais sur des humains.

Avec lenteur, elle prit la souris qui s'agitait dans son bocal. Ses yeux d'ordinaire rouge étaient bleutés. Elle ne voyait plus, elle non plus. Hermione l'immobilisa, retenant son souffle, tandis qu'Alloces appliquait sur des gouttes sur les yeux du cobaye avec une précaution extrême à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le silence se fit. Ils regardaient tous les deux les effets de leur expérience.

La souris cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Un temps s'écoula, infiniment long. Peu à peu, ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Le rythme cardiaque des deux sorciers s'accéléra, quand soudain : la souris émit un couinement plaintif et tomba raide morte sur la table.

Alloces soupira bruyamment.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que le pus de Bulobulb aurait été efficace… Ah, il faut tout recommencer…

Tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau courageusement sur ses calculs, Hermione regarda avec dépit la souris inanimée. Evidemment. C'aurait été trop beau.

* * *

Drago marchait sans but. Il errait dans les rues de Londres, titubant, se raccrochant aux murs de briques qui lui tenaient lieu de canne. Sa cape bruissait et entravait de temps à autre ses mouvements malhabiles. Il ne heurta personne. On l'évitait soigneusement. A son plus grand soulagement, les bruits citadins se raréfièrent quand il atteignit le pont sous lequel il avait l'habitude de dormir.

Drago les entendit : ils étaient là. Tous. Ils formaient un groupe de vieux clochards ivrognes et désabusés. Drago se détourna. Généralement, il ne leur parlait pas. Ils l'ignoraient, tant que l'autre n'empiétait sur leur territoire. D'autres voix l'interpelèrent : alors, ils étaient aussi là, ces espèces de _punks_. Ils devaient être au moins quatre ou cinq. Des ados qui avaient fugué et qui faisaient un boucan infernal. Drago s'en méfiait : non seulement ils étaient vulgaires, mais en plus, ils avaient des chiens. Et Merlin savait que Drago détestait les chiens. Surtout les gros. Or, à entendre les aboiements des molosses, ils devaient être de taille.

Drago se rapprocha de la Tamise. Son pied heurta un tas de vêtements qui se mit à jurer.

- Pardon, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Il y eut un silence, un bruit de tissu froissé.

- Ah, c'est toi.

Le jeune blond sursauta en entendant cette voix rugueuse. C'était peut-être la seule personne sous ce pont qu'il respectait un minimum. Ce vieil homme qui avait un ton rocailleux mais dont l'aura était apaisante. C'était le genre d'hommes qu'on n'embêtait pas sans raison. Drago ne voyait pas sa stature, mais il devinait volontiers qu'il devait être imposant.

Il y eut un silence, puis le vieux mendiant reprit la parole :

- Assieds-toi, donc. T'as l'air dans un piteux état.

Il l'avait observé. Drago obéit. Un craquement d'allumettes. Il devait certainement faire un feu. La chaleur réconforta un peu le jeune blond qui tendit avec hésitation ses mains au-dessus des flammes. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pas besoin de mot. L'avantage d'être tombé dans ce monde-là, c'était qu'on ne cherchait plus à savoir. Qui tu étais, ce que tu avais fait, pourquoi tu étais là. Finalement, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Non pas qu'on s'en foutait, mais entendre les autres raconter leurs histoires et leur déclin signifiait expliquer soi-même pourquoi on avait dévalé aussi bas les barreaux de l'échelle de sa vie. C'est humain de ne pas vouloir se dévoiler. Surtout quand ce n'est pas glorieux. Ça faisait partie des règles des Indésirables. Et tout le monde s'y conformait de bon gré. Aucune question. Jamais.

Mais si le silence était roi dans ce monde sans issue, c'était aussi pour laisser les fantômes du passé ressurgir et danser autour des flammes. Pour pouvoir se souvenir avec nostalgie d'un temps qui avait fui et constater avec aigreur et dépit le degré de décadence qu'on avait réussi à atteindre.

Même s'il était jeune pour avoir sa place ici, Drago avait peut-être autant de fantômes que le vieillard qui se tenait à ses côtés. Peut-être moins nombreux, mais plus acérés, plus perfides.

- C'est qui ?

Le vieil homme tapota sa jambe meurtrie. Instinctivement, Drago la replia sur son torse.

- Des jeunes, souffla-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

L'homme le considéra quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard en hochant la tête.

- Ils ont dû trouver ça drôle.

Drago haussa les épaules, en silence. Il s'était retrouvé dans une impasse et ils l'avaient coincé. Une bande de gamins braillards et minaudant, qui voulaient jouer les braves. Ah, il pouvait les comprendre, ces ados qui se croyaient durs en tabassant un aveugle. Il avait aussi voulu frimer, quand il était plus jeune. Il avait aussi ricané du malheur des autres. Il avait aussi torturé des plus faibles que lui. Dobby, pour ne pas le citer.

A présent, il payait, dans une certaine mesure. La roue tourne. Oui. Ils l'avaient roué de coups, frappant de plus en plus fort dans l'espoir de lui tirer quelques gémissements. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Au contraire. Il semblait de plus en plus absent, au fur et à mesure qu'ils cognaient. Finalement, ils s'étaient lassés, fatigués de ne lui voir aucune réaction. Drago eut une interjection de mépris en y repensant. Si seulement ils savaient… Avoir été le disciple de Lord Voldemort laissait d'innombrables séquelles, c'était certain. Mais par le plus grand des paradoxes, ça procurait des avantages indéniables. Comme la maîtrise de la douleur, par exemple.

- Tiens.

Le vieil homme lui mit dans les mains un objet fin, long et conique. Une cigarette. Agrémentée d'herbes, très certainement. Drago eut un faible rictus. Il se fit allumer le joint et tira une longue bouffée. Pendant que la fumée lui brûlait la gorge, il l'avalait avec délectation, en fermant les yeux.

Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Il pouvait bien se ruiner la santé, se dégrader encore plus. Il n'était plus qu'un déchet. Autant aux yeux de la société des sorciers que de celle des moldus. Alors, à quoi bon ? Il ne risquait plus rien.

La tête lui tourna quelque peu. Il se sentit un peu mieux. Il rouvrit les paupières : des ombres plus ou moins colorées se mouvaient sous ses yeux. C'était ainsi. Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur _elle_. Cette _merveilleuse _Granger. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle sût où il se trouvait et qu'elle mît en scène tout ça ? Après tout, elle pourrait bien se sentir coupable.

Mais le ton de sa voix quand elle avait découvert son identité… Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu jouer aussi bien la comédie. C'était impensable. Donc c'était un pur… hasard ? Il ricana doucement. Ça sous-entendait bien que personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'était devenu le Grand Héritier des Malefoy. Encore un exemple frappant qu'on voulait éradiquer tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à lui ou à son nom. C'était ainsi, alors : la société des sorciers comptait l'effacer à tout jamais de sa mémoire.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur, inspirant longuement et profondément. Cruelle réalité. Comme il était facile de tourner le dos aux ombres indésirables, une fois que tout est redevenu rose et fleurissant.

Drago avala à nouveau une bouffée. Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans cette société, quel boxon il ferait. Il eut un rictus faible. Si seulement, oui. Mais on avait fait le ménage pour lui. Il n'y avait plus rien. De toute façon, il était évident qu'_ils_ avaient tout dissimulé. Ah, maudits souvenirs…

* * *

Hermione sortit de l'hôpital à la nuit tombée. Elle posa son regard sur le trottoir en face. Vide. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour-là. Quand elle avait appris qui il était. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de donner son avis. Il avait choisi pour deux. Et elle avait dû subir. Mentalement, elle compta depuis combien de jours il n'était pas revenu à sa place habituelle. Peut-être bien deux semaines. Etait-il toujours en vie ? S'était-il encore fait battre ? Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Quelques gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur sa peau et elle releva la tête : il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle remonta son trench beige et pressa le pas en direction d'Harrods, le plus grand magasin moldu de Londres. Elle n'aimait pas y aller : rester pendant des heures à contempler quelle fabuleuse invention avaient encore créée les moldus n'était pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand ça s'apparentait à une pièce de tissu savamment travaillée et qu'on appelait vêtement. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ginny venait de l'inviter à passer au dernier moment pour le dîner, et elle lui avait demandé de faire une course dans ce magasin. La rouquine adorait cet endroit, pour son plus grand malheur. Notamment sur tout ce qui avaient trait aux dernières nouveautés en matière de lingerie. Ginny était sur les nerfs, depuis quelques mois. Depuis neuf mois, à la réflexion. Et Hermione aurait été suicidaire de lui refuser une faveur en son état. C'est pourquoi elle hâta le pas en apercevant le grand centre commercial étincelant de mille feux. Ginny avait demandé à Hermione de lui ramener « le petit veston avec des paillettes que le mannequin de la vitrine de gauche arborait, tu sais, celui qui est rouge brodé de perles ? », autrement dit, la petite veste en cuir tanné rouge qui était passablement kitsch et tape-à-l'œil, et Hermione avait acquiescé placidement. Règle numéro un : jamais, au grand jamais, se mettre à dos une femme enceinte. Et ça, Harry ne l'avait pas encore compris totalement.

Fatiguée et un peu blasée, Hermione sortit des caisses enregistreuses, quand elle se stoppa net devant les grandes portes du grand magasin. Il pleuvait dru. Manquait plus que ça. L'Angleterre n'était pas un pays connu pour ses journées ensoleillées et ça faisait belle lurette que les Anglais ne faisaient plus attention au temps, mais bon. En ce moment, son moral était très sensible aux conditions météorologiques.

Hermione ronchonna quelque peu en ouvrant son parapluie à larges pans, quand elle redressa la tête et le vit. En face, sur le trottoir, il était là. Il avait donc décidé d'élire son nouveau domicile ici. Il était facilement reconnaissable. Adossé contre le mur de briques. Assis à même le sol, la capuche rabattue sur le visage. Son gobelet trempé devant lui. Il semblait ailleurs. La pluie l'aspergeait allègrement, mais il n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour s'en protéger. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il même pas compte. Pourtant, il était à tordre. Hermione resserra sa main sur le manche du parapluie. Son cœur battit plus vite. Devait-elle aller lui parler ? Mais il avait été si violent quand elle avait osé faire tomber sa capuche… Elle détourna le regard, gênée : mieux valait ne rien faire. S'il préférait rester ainsi, c'était son problème. Elle hocha la tête, espérant se convaincre et s'apprêta à faire quelques pas pour rentrer chez elle. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité la prit. Est-ce qu'il avait mangé à sa faim depuis deux semaines ? Est-ce que ses blessures étaient guéries ? Et ce regard… Ce regard vide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'étudier… Elle frissonna. Lentement, elle se retourna. Elle lui lança un regard en biais et hésita. Puis, mue d'un besoin de l'aider incompréhensible, elle traversa la rue et s'approcha de lui.

Le jeune homme sentit que la pluie ne cliquetait plus sur sa capuche. Il frémit imperceptiblement. Elle avait placé son parapluie de sorte à les abriter tous les deux.

- Tu dois avoir froid. Tu es trempé, dit-elle simplement.

Il retint son souffle, mais ne répondit rien. _Elle_ était revenue. _Elle _l'avait retrouvé. Il n'était pas parti assez loin. Peut-être devrait-il quitter la ville. Granger. Sa voix résonnait en lui comme un écho, divin et défendu. Il voulut l'incendier, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa fichue pitié. Il se détourna. Hermione soupira.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons, gronda-t-elle.

Il voulut riposter, l'envoyer balader. Mais le froid s'insinua en lui, ses membres se raidirent avec la pluie gelée qui battait ses quelques vêtements complètement trempés. Déjà, la force de se rebeller lui manquait. Il eut un début de rictus, pâle, fantomatique. Etait-il tombé si bas qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait même plus refuser une aide charitable dont il se moquait éperdument ?

- Ah oui ? Tu t'en moques éperdument ? susurra cette voix si agaçante à son oreille.

Evidemment que non. Il était tiraillé, déchiré entre deux sentiments. La fierté qu'il conservait comme une antiquité fragile et susceptible de se briser à tout instant, et l'harassement. L'envie de s'en remettre à quelqu'un. Non pas de demander de l'aide, mais d'accepter ce qu'on lui offrait. Elle lui tendait la main. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Vraiment ? Tu t'abaisserais à ça ? Drago eut un rictus pour lui-même. Confronté à un tel dilemme, il n'arrivait même plus à prendre une décision sensée. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien pour lui.

- Si tu me donnes la main, je te promets une douche chaude, un bon repas, et un lieu accueillant où passer la nuit.

Sa voix était redevenue chaleureuse, et elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Hermione lui tendait la main. Puis, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait la voir, elle posa sa paume sur ses doigts fins et blancs. Trempés. Gelés. Si fragiles. Il tressaillit légèrement, relevant la tête. Ses yeux voilés fixaient un point vide devant lui, à hauteur d'Hermione qui s'était agenouillée devant lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il sentait la main chaude et sèche de la jeune femme. Il frissonna à son contact. Pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-il réellement accepter son aide ? Serait-elle comme les autres ? Le trahirait-elle comme tous les autres ?

A l'évidence, au moins pour aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans lui. Et si c'était un piège ? Si elle préméditait de le tuer sans laisser aucune trace ? Drago eut un faible sourire : si vraiment c'était le cas, elle lui ôterait un sacré poids. Il n'aurait plus à se réveiller tous les matins en se demandant pourquoi il était encore en vie et ce qu'il faisait encore sur cette planète.

Oui, décidément, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Il était dans le noir, dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer et voilà qu'elle apparaissait soudainement devant lui. Et elle le prenait sous son aile. Quel mal y avait-il à accepter son aide ?

Autour d'eux, la pluie redoubla. Il prit alors une décision qu'il regretta presque aussitôt : il referma ses doigts sur sa main.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un délice de vous lire!_

_Merci à **Sevy**: Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité! Merci de ton assiduité, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ^^_

_Merci à **Kate64 **: Merci de ta review, oui, il y aura d'autres chapitres ^^_

_Merci à **Capuche****: **Merci de ta review et ravie de te compter encore parmi les lectrices! Je te remercie de tous tes jolis compliments et j'espère te voir au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3! En tout cas, ravie que cette fic te plaise!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 3 de cette mini-fic! Pour celles qui ont trouvé le chapitre 2 trop court, celui-là est aussi long que le premier :)_

_J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je suis désolée, pas mal prise avec d'autres projets et surtout TVPLM ^^"_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab! ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-III-

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son cottage dans un cliquetis de clés. Ah. Drago réprima un sourire narquois. Elle restait très moldue, quand même.

- Après toi, proposa-t-elle poliment.

Mais voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste, elle le devança en lui prenant la main. A sa plus grande surprise, il tressaillit, mais se laissa faire. Un _crac ! _sonore retentit dans la pièce qu'elle venait de fermer.

- Bon retour à Hermione Granger, Miss ! couina une voix suraiguë.

Hermione sourit en enlevant son manteau ruisselant.

- Bonsoir, Tinky. Nous avons un invité ce soir : je te présente Drago Malefoy. Il va rester avec nous quelques temps, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Quelques temps ? répéta Drago, hésitant.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Alors, elle comptait réellement le séquestrer et lui soutirer il-ne-savait-quelles-informations ?

- Oui, quelques temps, répondit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Tu es dans un état pitoyable. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en aller comme ça.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais sursauta quand elle essaya de lui enlever sa cape. Instinctivement, il resserra ses mains sur le tissu, comme pour se protéger.

- P-pardon, bégaya Hermione. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner ton pardessus ?

Il déglutit, hésita quelques instants, inspira profondément, puis finit par céder. Il grelottait de la tête aux pieds. Lentement, il défit les lanières autour de son cou et laissa glisser la cape le long de ses épaules. Il la lui tendit et attendit. Hermione l'observa et son regard se fit de plus en plus sombre. Il ne portait qu'une maigre tunique et un vieux jean tout troué. A l'évidence, tout était trempé.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner tes autres habits ? Tu vas attraper la mort, dans cette tenue.

Il eut un rictus froid, mais n'esquissa aucun geste. Il grelottait toujours autant. Hermione soupira. Fichue fierté. Elle fit alors apparaître par magie une serviette-éponge sèche et chaude et l'enveloppa précautionneusement. Il tressaillit à nouveau, mais ne fit aucun geste de défense. C'était toujours mieux. Elle frôla ses mains. Elles étaient glacées.

- Tinky, veux-tu bien préparer un bain, je te prie ?

- Tout de suite, Miss ! glapit l'elfe en disparaissant dans un _crac !_ significatif.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'affairait à le réchauffer en lui administrant des sorts de chaleur, il se frotta les mains en soufflant dessus. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Le silence était ponctué par le cliquetis des aiguilles d'une horloge que Drago entendait au loin. Certainement dans le salon.

- Viens avec moi, fit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Assieds-toi.

Il hésita. Elle l'accompagna pour le guider vers un tabouret haut. Ah. Apparemment, Granger avait un comptoir à l'américaine. Il pianota timidement sur le zinc en silence. Il sentait son regard peser sur lui et il se sentait incroyablement nerveux.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son nouvel invité. Il avait tellement maigri. Si une des dernières images qu'elle avait de lui était ce teint blafard et maladif qu'il affichait en sixième année, lors de sa mission pour Voldemort, ce n'était plus rien en comparaison avec ce qu'elle avait désormais sous les yeux. Un cadavre aurait été plus vivant. Ses joues creusées avaient perdu le peu de couleurs qu'elles avaient et elle pouvait deviner sans trop de peine à quel point il était maigre. Elle soupira, détournant le regard de gêne.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? finit-elle par demander.

Drago se raidit. Etait-ce à nouveau un piège ? Mais il ne décelait aucune trace de moquerie dans son timbre. Il réfléchit sérieusement à sa question. Ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Voilà une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui lui ferait plaisir… A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui faisait plaisir. Il avait éradiqué de son être toute notion potentielle de plaisir. Avait-il seulement connu ce sentiment ? Boire quelque chose… Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il y avait plusieurs boissons. Il n'y avait pas juste que l'eau javellisée des toilettes publiques et l'alcool fort qui circulait parmi les résidents du pont. Il y avait aussi des boissons _chaudes_. Mais pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait même plus du goût qu'elles avaient.

- Un chocolat, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il ne vit pas le sourire soulagé d'Hermione, qui s'activa. En faisant chauffer le lait, les effluves du cacao en poudre vinrent lui chatouiller les narines et il se sentit partir dans un autre monde. Le monde des vivants. Le monde qu'il avait oublié ou plutôt, qu'il avait pris un soin particulier à rayer de sa mémoire. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils ne disaient rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Et voilà.

La tasse se posa devant lui avec un léger tintement. Lentement, il avança sa main gauche et frôla la petite cuiller. Il s'en saisit, hésitant, pour la reposer sur le comptoir. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains. Elle était chaude. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Il respira avec délice les vapeurs qui l'enivraient. De la cannelle. Elle avait mis de la cannelle. Il esquissa un pâle sourire. Il adorait la cannelle. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Aussi… considéré ? Il but une gorgée. Le breuvage n'était pas brûlant. Il était juste à point. Un délice pour les papilles. L'odeur du chocolat lui emplit les narines et il ferma les yeux pour graver à jamais cette senteur sucrée et colorée dans sa mémoire. C'était doux et crémeux. Il dégusta le chocolat jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle le regarda boire lentement chaque gorgée, s'humectant les lèvres avec un plaisir évident. En silence.

- Merci.

Sa voix était rauque. Il venait de la remercier à voix basse. Mais cette fois, loin d'être désabusé ou dépassé par les événements de la vie, Hermione percevait de la sincérité dans ce mot. Elle soupira en silence. Soulagée. Elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais un _crac !_ l'en empêcha.

- Tink vient dire à Hermione Granger que le bain est prêt, miss ! couina une voix nasillarde.

Hermione sourit.

- Merci, Tinky.

- Tinky va faire le dîner, si cela convient à Hermione Granger!

L'elfe la regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Avec plaisir, mais je vais t'aider, remercia la jeune femme dans un sourire tendre.

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui reposait la tasse.

- Je vais t'accompagner dans la salle de bain. Le bain te fera du bien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, elle lui empoigna le bras avec douceur et le mena au premier étage. La salle de bain était la deuxième porte à droite. Elle le mena à l'intérieur.

- As-tu besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ?

Il secoua la tête. Elle comprit. Quand on se retrouve handicapé, la pitié des autres est la dernière chose que l'on souhaite. Cette fierté de pouvoir encore se débrouiller tout seul est tout ce qui reste d'un passé autrefois plus glorieux. Elle en avait pris conscience en côtoyant Alloces.

- La baignoire est juste là, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui fit toucher le rebord et il acquiesça.

- Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, Tinky ou moi. Les serviettes sont juste à côté.

Puis, elle referma doucement la porte et le laissa seul. Drago atterrissait avec difficulté. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette soudaine situation. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, se demandant s'il rêvait. Lentement, il enleva la serviette et la déposa sur ce qui semblait être le lavabo. Il se dégagea de ses vêtements, et tâtonna pour trouver la baignoire. Il glissa un pied, puis l'autre. L'eau était brûlante mais au lieu d'être insoutenable, la chaleur était accueillante et l'envahit totalement. Le bain lui fit le plus grand bien. Le contact de cette eau chaude délia ses muscles courbaturés et il s'amusa un moment avec la mousse. Ça sentait bon. Un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de bain ? Il avait pris l'habitude des douches rapides que leur offrait de temps à autre le patron de la station-essence, à l'entrée de la ville. C'était bien le seul moment où il pouvait oublier ce qu'il était.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié les bains, étant enfant. Il ne les avait jamais appréciés, à leur juste valeur. Pourquoi faut-il tout perdre pour que tout prenne un sens ? Pourquoi c'est toujours trop tard qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'on a perdu ? Il serra les poings et crispa sa mâchoire. S'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré. Il aurait pleuré sur lui-même, sur sa condition et sur ce qu'il était devenu. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la faculté de créer des larmes, ne serait-ce que la façon de faire. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa un savon, à force de tâtonnement. Le savon sentait la lavande. Une odeur légère d'une fin d'été, comme un après-midi ensoleillé. Celui qu'il utilisait à la station-service ne sentait rien. Il tendit la main et déboucha ce qui ressemblait à une bouteille de shampoing. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Par Merlin, était-ce réellement ses cheveux ? Secs, sales, emmêlés et terreux ? D'un mouvement rageur, il frotta, faisant shampoing sur shampoing. Sentir à quel point il était sale le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Lui qui auparavant était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, il était décidément tombé très bas. Il frottait. Pour oublier. Oublier à quel point il avait été humilié. Oublier son malheur. Oublier la rue. Il s'immergea totalement dans l'eau. Ne plus rien penser. S'il pouvait mourir comme ça, noyé, peut-être que tout irait mieux ? Il retint sa respiration et attendit. Longtemps. Après tout, personne n'irait le rechercher. Personne n'irait le pleurer. Il n'y avait plus personne, maintenant.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent sur _elle_. Il reprit une bouffée d'air et sortit précipitamment la tête hors de l'eau. Dans sa hâte, il avala une gorgée d'eau savonneuse et toussa bruyamment. Il se cramponna au rebord de la baignoire. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas correct.

Il se figea. Pas correct ? Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce qui était correct ou non ? Il s'était promis de tout foutre en l'air. Toutes ces conventions figées et démodées. Ce qui l'avait formé et ce qui l'avait poussé au fond du gouffre.

Oui, mais il ne pouvait décemment se suicider chez elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt grand pour être chez elle. Vivait-elle seule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans cette maison ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait demandé de s'occuper de lui ? Ou est-ce qu'elle avait juste une pitié saisissante quand elle le regardait, minable sur son trottoir ? Cette Granger était un mystère.

Au bout d'une heure, l'eau n'était toujours pas refroidie et Drago soupçonna Granger d'avoir lancé un sort sur ce pauvre robinet. Avec une pointe de regret à quitter les lieux, il consentit à se relever et sortit de la baignoire, revigoré.

Il tendit la main et sentit la texture spongieuse d'une serviette de qualité. Elle trônait sur un radiateur et il apprécia la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Drago s'enveloppa entièrement dans le tissu, quand un éclair de lucidité le transperça. Allait-il devoir remettre ses habits dégueulasses ?

On toqua à la porte. Drago se raidit. Les dernières fois où on avait toqué à sa porte, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il déglutit, silencieux.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! C'est Tinky ! Je vous apporte des vêtements propres. Puis-je entrer ? couina une voix à travers le panneau de bois.

Drago se détendit.

- Oui… Entrez, articula-t-il d'une voix grave.

Une poignée qui se tournait, un grincement de porte. L'elfe apparut dans l'encadrement et ses petits pieds sautillèrent sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le jeune blond.

- Voici un pantalon et une chemise, Monsieur, dit Tinky en lui tendant les vêtements. Normalement, ça devrait aller à Monsieur. Oh, et un sous-vêtement.

Drago avança la main et l'elfe lui mit les habits à sa portée. La texture était douce, soyeuse. Ça sentait bon. Il entendit le grincement de la porte. L'elfe était reparti. Il avait droit à son intimité. Une ombre de sourire flotta sur son visage, tandis qu'il enfilait les pièces de tissu.

Il retourna dans le couloir, et descendit prudemment les marches de l'escalier, en se tenant à la rampe.

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de rôti flottait dans l'air. Hermione était en train de remuer une marmite d'où se dégageait une senteur de pommes de terre rissolées. Ce fut suffisant pour lui rappeler ô combien il avait faim. Drago resta planté près du comptoir, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle allait peut-être remarquer sa présence. Il se sentait terriblement gêné. Il ne savait pas comment aborder une conversation normale avec _elle_. Surtout… Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, _ce jour-là_. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus, après. Le silence régnait toujours. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu descendre. Il toussota discrètement. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle lui offrit un sourire, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment qu'il ne la voyait pas.

- Tu… J'ignorais que tu avais un elfe.

Ah. Il aurait pu la complimenter sur le dîner qui sentait divinement bon. Il aurait pu la remercier pour le bain ou pour les habits. Mais non. Tout ce qui lui était venu aux lèvres, c'était le sujet de cet elfe de maison. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était très surprenant de la part d'Hermione Granger d'avoir à sa disposition une telle créature. Ce n'était pas la seule chose surprenante, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le surprenaient depuis qu'il était entré ici. Mais c'était la première qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Hermione perdit son sourire, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais c'est une elfe libre, répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Je la paie et elle ne fait rien qu'elle n'aime pas faire.

Il eut un rire discret. Presqu'étouffé. Comme un murmure. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il sentit le regard lourd de reproches de la jeune femme et reprit un visage de marbre.

- Ce n'était pas une critique, Granger. Je suis juste… surpris.

Elle se détendit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle lui sourit avec douceur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago Malefoy aussi vulnérable. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se tenait face à lui, seuls. Elle aurait aimé le presser de questions, mais elle savait pertinemment que l'assaillir de cette façon était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se sauve. Et c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le moins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui, pour être franche. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle avait été mue par une force incroyable. Une force qui dépassait l'entendement. Il avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait été là. Ce n'était pas du hasard. Elle en était certaine. Tout comme pour lui, sa cécité. Rien n'était dû au hasard. Un silence s'installa entre eux. On n'entendait que les bruits de la cuiller en bois qu'Hermione avait dans les mains et qui heurtait de temps à autre le fond de la marmite sur le feu. Drago se glissa sur un tabouret haut.

- Tu habites ici toute seule ? finit-il par demander.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu es surpris ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

Une autre chose qui l'interloquait, c'était l'absence de Weasley. Pourtant, après la guerre…

- C'est plutôt grand pour une seule personne, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les grands espaces.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, mais ne répondit rien, préférant retourner à sa casserole.

- J'imagine aussi que tu gagnes bien ta vie ? Le ministère doit se montrer plus généreux…, reprit Drago avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

La cuiller en bois tomba brutalement sur la cuisinière. Hermione se retourna vivement et le dévisagea avec colère, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le toisa longuement.

- Tu cherches quoi, Malefoy ? articula-t-elle lentement.

Oui, il cherchait quoi, au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était parti tout seul. Il s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

- Moi ? Rien, répondit-il du ton le plus dégagé qu'il pouvait. Juste à faire un brin de causette.

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux.

- Eh bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur. Si c'est pour me cracher au visage ton amertume et ta jalousie, je me passerais bien de tes commentaires.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa. Drago contracta ses mâchoires. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Sa jalousie ? Stupide Granger. Qu'il fût amer, oui, certainement. Mais _jaloux _? N'importe quoi. Jaloux d'une employée du ministère ? Plutôt crever. Il se releva.

- J'ai compris.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Hermione comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et sa colère retomba illico.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je m'en vais. Personne ne t'a demandé de me récupérer.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps, cette voix traînante qui lui donnait la chair de poule et l'agaçait. Drago frissonna de colère. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller chez elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait définitivement oublier. Elle était son passé, ses fantômes. Tant qu'il la verrait, il ne pourrait être bien. Il ne pourrait aspirer à un calme intérieur. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

- Je ne t'ai pas _récupéré_.

Il atteignit le hall. Hermione courut à sa suite.

- Reste, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle avait un ton suppliant. Mais il se força à ne pas l'écouter. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Une partie de lui-même voulait rester, à tout prix. Et l'autre l'encourageait à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à déguerpir vite fait. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Lentement. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il se figea, retint son souffle. Son cœur s'accéléra. Tout doucement, Hermione se posta en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux voilés qui la traversaient sans la voir. Elle déglutit. Elle approcha sa main libre de son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Il tressaillit, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il semblait attendre la suite. Avec appréhension. Ils ne parlaient plus. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et quelques gouttelettes tombaient irrégulièrement sur ses épaules et son front. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. L'un en face de l'autre. Attendant que l'autre rompe le contact. Mais ils ne semblaient pas se décider.

A regret, Hermione dissipa le silence.

- Reste.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Une voix basse, presque timide. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement.

- Je me suis emportée. C'était stupide. Pardonne-moi.

Il affichait une expression singulièrement dubitative. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le ramener dans la cuisine. Il se laissa faire. Elle le fit se rassoir et elle reprit son plat. C'était prêt. Tinky avait mis le couvert. Elle eut un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? redemanda Drago d'une voix cassée.

Nouveau silence. Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard éberlué. Il avait baissé les yeux et serrait les poings.

- Pourquoi, Granger ? Pourquoi tu viens me chercher dans la rue ? Pourquoi tu m'offres un toit ? Pourquoi tu as pitié de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu as tout, non ? Pourquoi tu t'encombres d'un poids mort comme moi ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'excuses ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te réjouit tant que ça de me voir dépendre de toi ? Est-ce que c'est une vengeance ?

Il tapa du poing sur le comptoir et resserra les doigts. Son dos se voûta. Il se trouvait incroyablement faible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait aussi bas. Dépendre d'une fille pareille. C'était assurément la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle assista à la scène, impassible. Alors, il se sentait aussi mal que ça ? Il avait donc un brin de remord ? Elle eut comme l'ombre d'un sourire et baissa les yeux, à son tour.

- Je pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Une seconde chance ? Comme si on lui avait inculqué ce genre de foutaises. Comme s'il avait pu croire une seule seconde qu'un mauvais choix ne pouvait pas forcément donner des mauvaises choses ? Qu'on pouvait se tromper, et apprendre de ses erreurs ? Qu'on pouvait faire autre chose de sa vie ? Qu'on avait le _droit_ ?

Il eut un rictus désabusé.

- Comme ce fameux jour ?

Hermione perdit son sourire. Oui. Comme ce fameux jour. Et cet autre jour. Ce qui avait marqué la fin d'une ère. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Hermione frissonna. Elle secoua la tête. Il valait mieux ne plus y penser. Affichant un sourire de convenance, elle commença à servir les assiettes.

- J'espère que tu aimes le rôti de bœuf…, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main. Son regard vide se posa l'espace d'une seconde sur ses yeux noisette. Elle se tut.

- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer, déclara-t-il d'un air entendu. Ton timbre de voix te trahit.

Il hésita. Elle continuait de servir les assiettes. Le bruit sourd du bois sur les assiettes le sous-entendait, en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Granger, sauf ce jour-là. Ce jour fatidique. Ce jour qui avait marqué la fin d'une ère. Et qui avait commencé le long et pénible déclin de sa triste existence. Ce jour-là, avec Weasley.

Hermione renifla. Il releva la tête : il était persuadé qu'elle pleurait. En silence. Il tendit la main, mais se rétracta à la dernière minute. Qui était-il pour la consoler ? Après tout, il avait déjà commis l'erreur une fois, il n'allait pas recommencer.

- Tu sais, Granger, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, malhabile.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, tout embués de larmes. Il semblait très mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment terminer sa phrase. Il inspira longuement pour se donner du courage.

- Avec moi, tu n'as pas à prouver quoi que ce soit.

Elle cligna des yeux. Puis, secouant la tête, elle posa la gamelle dans l'évier. Avec sa baguette magique, elle découpa par magie le rôti en petits morceaux pour facilité la tâche à Drago qui, évidemment, désirait se débrouiller seul. Ils mangèrent en silence. Seul le bruit des couverts animait la conversation.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas qu'il entendit la voix étouffée d'Hermione. Un seul mot. Si bas qu'il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait rêvé.

- Merci.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous êtes géniaux! (géniales! =p)_

_Merci à **Araym**: Merci de ta review, ravie que cette histoire te plaise! A bientôt! :D_

_Merci à **Eliie Evans**: Merci de ta review! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

_Merci à **Anabetha**: Merci de ta review et de ton engouement! J'espère te voir au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre! :D_

_Merci à **Capuche**: Merci de ta review! Alors alors, tout d'abord, ravie de te voir encore là, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir! Mais mais mais, je suis aussi super triste de ne pas avoir réussi à te transporter comme le premier chapitre! Argh, je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre! ^^"_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette mini-fic!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au coeur, je suis ravie de voir votre engouement!_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte! (J'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 3 à la fin du chapitre 3!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-IV-

- Je te montre ta chambre ? Tu dois être fatigué. Un lit te fera le plus grand bien.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se laissa guider dans le couloir qui semblait étroit. Il compta vingt pas avant qu'ils s'arrêtent. Un grincement de portes. Elle le mena dans une pièce qui sentait la rose. Faible sourire. Il pouvait imaginer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Cosy, accueillant, presque un peu vieillot. Il devinait sans problème le lit dont le couvre-lit était brodé de fleurs des champs et dont la couleur était légèrement délavée. Certainement que Granger avait aménagé une coiffeuse. Et puis, il y avait forcément un bureau dans un coin, avec une ou deux étagères remplies de livres.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

Il secoua la tête. Il fit quelques pas. Sans surprise, il rencontra le lit. Il se pencha, passa une main sur l'édredon. Il sentit des motifs de broderies sous ses doigts. Satisfait d'avoir eu raison, il se tourna vers elle.

- De quelle couleur est-elle ? questionna-t-il.

Elle sursauta, surprise.

- Pardon ?

- La chambre, reprit-il, de quelle couleur est-elle ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Elle est verte, dit-elle en tripotant ses doigts, nerveusement.

- Ne me mens pas, Granger, je le devine à ta voix.

Elle sourit. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Alloces avait raison : la perte d'un sens décuple les autres. Et l'intuition s'affine considérablement.

- Le papier-peint est d'un vieux rose. C'est la chambre d'invités. Je suis désolée, tu veux que je change la couleur ?

Il rit doucement. Il avait raison. Il s'assit sur la couverture et laissa filer ses doigts, appréciant la qualité du tissu. Le matelas ne semblait ni trop dur, ni trop mou. Presque neuf. Peu d'invités avaient dû dormir ici. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle seule ici ? Et surtout, où était Weasley ?

- Non. C'est très bien comme ça, finit-il par dire.

Elle se dandina légèrement, toujours près de la porte.

- Eh bien… Bonne nuit, Malefoy, articula-t-elle difficilement. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à appeler Tinky. Ou… ou moi, si tu veux.

- Reste.

Il essaya de fixer son regard vers elle, mais c'était compliqué, car il n'apercevait rien. C'était trop sombre pour qu'il pût distinguer sa silhouette floue. Elle se figea. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit timidement à côté, sur le lit. Il avait envie de lui demander tant de choses. Tant de mystères. Tant d'énigmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition dans le monde sorcier ? Qu'advenait-il de la situation de sa famille ? De son manoir ? De ses amis ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment allaient ses parents ? Où étaient-ils à présent ? Qu'avait-il manqué depuis sept ans ? Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits pour aller étape par étape.

- J'imagine… que beaucoup de choses se sont passées, en mon absence, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, aussi ignare. Elle frémit.

- Oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Fallait-il lui raconter que désormais Kingsley était à la tête du ministère ? Qu'Harry était passé directeur du Département des Aurors ? Que voulait-il réellement savoir ?

- Tu travailles au ministère, non ? Tu es devenue Auror, finalement ? demanda-t-il.

Elle tripota machinalement un coussin qui se trouvait sur la couette. Elle soupira.

- Non. Je suis devenue magicomage. Je t'ai déjà dit que le combat n'était pas pour moi.

Oui. Elle le lui avait dit. Ce fameux jour. Il essaya de ne pas la faire fuir avec ses questions. Mais elles étaient toutes plus délicates les unes que les autres.

- Pourquoi tu es seule dans cette grande maison ?

La question avait fusé plus vite que sa capacité d'analyse. Il la sentit se raidir. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté réellement, finalement. Sauf ce jour-là. Drôle de circonstances, à vrai dire.

- C'est la maison de mes parents, dit-elle sombrement.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il savait ce qu'elle avait choisi pour suivre Potter dans sa quête suicidaire et marginale. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Le sort qu'elle leur avait jeté était irréversible. Il frissonna. Etait-elle seule pour porter ce fardeau ? Que faisaient donc Saint Potter et le roi Ouistiti ? Il bouillit. Ça le tuait.

- Et…, reprit-il en essayant de contenir sa colère. Weasley n'est pas avec toi ?

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Un vide dans la poitrine la meurtrit et une nausée lui monta dans la gorge.

- Comment oses-tu parler de Ron ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Et sans complaisance, elle claqua la porte, le laissant seul et abasourdi. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il sentit la colère monter en lui, l'envahir totalement. C'était en partie à cause de ce rouquin qu'il en était réduit à ce qu'il était devenu à présent. Comment pouvait-elle lui cracher quelque chose comme ça ? Stupide Granger. Elle n'a jamais rien su voir, de toute façon.

* * *

_Sept ans plus tôt._

_Poudlard. 3 mai 1998._

Ça y était. Ils avaient gagné. Voldemort était vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de morts. Le reste des mangemorts avait été capturé et attendait, ligotés dans un coin. Leurs baguettes magiques avaient été prises.

Ron et Harry avaient rejoint les Weasley. Molly et Ginny qui pleuraient en silence la mort de Fred. Hermione avait préféré rester en retrait. Pas maintenant. Elle s'était éloignée et arpentait à présent le parc de Poudlard d'un pas las. Elle avisa le lac, le saule pleureur qui bruissait légèrement sous le soleil timide qui apparaissait entre deux nuages. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe humide de rosée, adossée au tronc. Et sans raison apparente, Elle pleura. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, comme une écluse qu'on aurait ouverte. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras, recroquevilla ses jambes. Elle fut secouée de gros sanglots. La guerre venait de se terminer. Et avec elle, un non-retour. Tout était fini. Tout n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus rien. Fred, Remus, Tonks… même Colin. Ils étaient tous tombés au combat. Comment pourraient-ils jamais retrouver une once d'innocence ? Pour une initiation, elle était lourde. Le passage à l'âge adulte ne s'était jamais payé aussi durement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre au sang, pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle voulait hurler sa souffrance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de morts ? Pourquoi ? Juste pour satisfaire les rêves de puissance et de gloire d'un seul homme ?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Quelqu'un s'est assis à côté d'elle. Il ne disait rien. Elle releva lentement la tête. Et réprima un hoquet de surprise. Malefoy. Malefoy était à ses côtés et fixait le lac avec un étrange vide. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, pour une fois ? Fallait-il qu'il la tourmente encore ? Elle renifla.

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir en lin brodé à ses initiales. Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine sur la façon de se comporter. Elle continuait de fixer le morceau de tissu sans esquisser le moindre geste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tiens, il avait des reflets plus sombres dans son regard cendré. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Il la scrutait, imperturbable. Lentement, elle prit le mouchoir.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il eut un faible sourire et retourna à la contemplation du lac noir qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment. Seuls les hoquets qu'elle essayait vainement de dissimuler troublaient leur quiétude.

- Tu ne te moques pas ? interrogea-t-elle, avec un rictus.

Elle devait paraître si faible. Lui qui adorait la tourmenter, qu'attendait-il ? Mais il resta impassible. Il soupira silencieusement, elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Tu pleures tes morts. De quoi pourrais-je me moquer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rhétorique.

Ils s'emmurèrent encore dans un silence éloquent. Elle hocha la tête. Finalement, la guerre l'avait peut-être changé, lui aussi. Il n'était plus ce gamin insolent, ce petit con qui les martyrisait. Il avait son fardeau à porter, lui aussi. Il semblait ailleurs, arrachant quelques pousses d'herbes à portée de main.

- Merci… pour Goyle, finit-il par dire en détournant la tête. Et pour moi, aussi.

Il avait parlé si bas qu'elle crut rêver. Malefoy remercier quelqu'un ? Elle glissa un œil dans sa direction. Lui aussi tremblait. Ça devait lui en coûter de remercier la personne qu'il méprisait depuis la deuxième année. Un sourire mince se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux, humblement.

- Merci à toi… au manoir Malefoy.

Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi les avait-il protégés au manoir ? Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Alors pourquoi ? Finalement, ce n'était que le juste rendu d'une bonne action.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'était toujours posé la question. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à ça ? A trahir son maître ? Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il à ce moment-là ? Il parut nerveux, haussa les épaules, leva la tête, comme si la réponse se trouvait dans les nuages.

- Je ne vous ai pas reconnus. On aurait dit trois goules repoussantes, surtout Potter. Tu ne l'avais pas raté.

Elle étouffa un rire moqueur.

- Tu mens mal, Malefoy, j'espère que tu le sais.

Il ferma les yeux, gravant à jamais cet éclat de rire dans son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait avec lui. Ce serait sans doute la dernière.

- Mine de rien, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, grâce à toi, nous avons été saufs. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

Il haussa les épaules. Il essayait de sauver sa peau, surtout. C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu les livrer à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si seulement c'était une autre qu'elle. Il l'aurait livrée sans problème. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. Surtout pas maintenant. Mais pourrait-il lui dire un jour tout ça ? Il en doutait grandement. Il soupira.

Le silence les enveloppa une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas devenir, à présent ? Tu as des projets ? demanda-t-il par courtoisie.

Elle sourit, caressant doucement l'herbe à côté d'elle. Les brins lui chatouillèrent la paume.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de combattre à nouveau. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

Drago hocha la tête en silence, l'oreille alerte.

- Tu ferais un bon Auror, pourtant, dit-il simplement.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et le détailla longuement.

- Et toi ?

Il eut un petit rire froid. Et lui ? Maintenant ? Maintenant que tout avait été dévasté autour de lui ? Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. On va certainement nous juger. Après, si j'échappe à Azkaban… Je ne sais pas. Je ferais peut-être carrière dans les potions.

- Tu pourrais devenir prof, observa Hermione.

Ils se toisèrent et elle prit un air entendu, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Un ancien mangemort professeur de Poudlard ? argua-t-il, narquois.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle, il faudrait que tu le sois encore pour que tu sois accepté à l'école.

La remarque pince-sans-rire de la jeune fille décrocha un rire amusé à Drago. C'était la première fois qu'ils plaisantaient ensemble. Il pria pour que ce ne fût pas la dernière. Suivrait-il les traces de Severus Rogue ? Certainement.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Drago Malefoy, reprit Hermione.

- Crois-tu ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de déni. Elle posa son regard sur lui avec compassion.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais, poursuivit-elle. Tu as fait beaucoup de choses en fonction du choix des autres. Pas de toi. Peut-être que maintenant, il serait temps que tu réfléchisses par toi-même sur ce que tu as réellement envie de faire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le monde me verra comme ça. Il ne verra qu'un futur mangemort. Et d'autant plus avec cette fichue marque.

Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle était là, noire, vomissant son serpent. Hermione ne détourna pas les yeux. Au contraire. Elle avança la main. Drago se figea, esquissa un mouvement de retrait. Son index caressa délicatement la marque, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

- Non, répondit-elle. Une fois que les gens sauront ce que tu as fait pour nous, plus personne ne te jugera. Tu seras certainement acclamé en héros.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse erreur et qui attendait avec angoisse sa punition. Est-ce que les adultes seront conciliants ? Est-ce qu'ils seront magnanimes ?

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu, fit Drago en secouant la tête. Permets-moi d'en douter. Tout le monde n'a pas ta pitié, Granger, rétorqua-t-il avec dépit en rabattant sèchement sa manche sur la sinistre marque.

Elle sourit timidement. En guise de réponse, il se coucha dans l'herbe. Le ciel s'offrait à sa vue. Un bleu limpide. Jamais le ciel ne lui avait paru de cet éclat. Il était là, avec cette fille. Cette fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Cette fille qu'il trouvait si énervante et pourtant si attachante. Cette intrigue à elle toute seule. Et voilà que cette fille lui accordait une rédemption comme il n'aurait jamais pu espérer en avoir une un jour. Rien n'aurait pu être plus beau en cet instant précis. Il avait envie de le lui dire. Il déglutit. Il avait envie de connaître sa réaction. Cette phrase si simple et si difficile à prononcer. Je t'aime. Etait-ce si compliqué à dire ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

Elle se coucha à ses côtés. Elle était proche de lui. Un parfum léger lui chatouilla les narines. Il sourit.

- C'est beau, dit-elle en regardant le ciel. J'ai envie d'être un oiseau, parfois. Pour m'envoler au loin.

Elle écarta les bras, essayant de toucher le bleu velouté qui les narguait.

- Ce n'est pas difficile de partir. Il faut juste le vouloir.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux fuir ?

Il eut une moue incertaine, plongeant son regard cendré dans le sien. Elle se noya dedans. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la lueur torturée qu'elle pouvait y lire à ce moment-là.

- Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Quitter le pays serait plus simple pour moi. Je ne cherche pas à affronter mon passé.

Hermione baissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

- Tu penses que ça règlera le problème ? Changer de pays ? S'enfuir ?

Drago eut une interjection interloquée. Il se redressa sur un coude et la dévisagea.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de me dire que tu avais envie de t'éloigner ? De t'envoler au loin ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire moqueur.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je sais bien que c'est impossible, dit-elle d'un ton songeur, les yeux submergés par l'étendue bleue au-dessus d'eux.

Un temps. Drago essayait de conserver une respiration normale et un rythme cardiaque lent. Mais il voulait lui faire une proposition et il savait que ce n'était pas possible de garder son sang-froid. Il sentit sa gorge se sécher.

- Et si… si on fuyait, si on s'enfuyait ? Tous les deux ? s'enhardit-il en scrutant son visage.

Elle sembla atterrir de son petit nuage. Elle prit conscience de ses paroles et cligna des yeux, ébahie. Il avait l'air déterminé, quoique un peu tendu, attendant sa réponse. Elle sourit, pour camoufler son trouble.

- Es-tu sérieux, Drago Malefoy ? s'enquit-elle, faussement inquiète. Tu me proposes une chose pareille, à moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu méprises ? Es-tu malade ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue. Elle rougit, mais ne se dégagea pas. Elle attendit. Son cœur s'emballa. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau l'électrisa. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Je sais que c'est fou, sourit-il avec tristesse. Mais si tu veux, on s'enfuit. Rien que tous les deux.

Il semblait sérieux. Affreusement sérieux. Hermione ne rit plus. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Pourquoi « tous les deux » ?

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle était avec Ron, qu'il pourrait tout tenter mais qu'il n'aboutirait à rien. Elle voulut le repousser, mais elle ne put tout simplement pas. Elle était livrée entièrement à lui, hypnotisée par son charme, par ses yeux. Ces deux iris cendrés qui l'envoûtaient. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait toujours su. Tout autour d'elle se figeait, s'estompait. Dans son regard, elle put lire tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Il s'enhardit un peu plus, se rapprochant davantage. Son visage n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il pouvait sentir son trouble. Lui aussi, était dans un état second. Merlin qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment. Pas dans ces conditions, mais la réalité n'arrive jamais comme on le désire. Ses entrailles faisaient des grands bonds dans son ventre.

- Parce que, Hermione Granger, sache que je…

- Hermione ! Harry te cherche pour…

La voix de Ron résonna dans le parc. Aussitôt, le mirage s'évapora et la réalité les rattrapa. Hermione se dégagea si vite de Drago qu'il sursauta. Ils se relevèrent en un clin d'œil, échangèrent un regard gêné et détournèrent les yeux.

- Ça va, Hermione ? demanda Ron en toisant d'un œil noir le Serpentard qui lui rendit la pareille.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Elle se défila avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Ça va, Ron, sourit-elle, un peu retournée. Allons voir Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? marmonna le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais rien, Ron, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête, lançant une œillade à Drago qui était resté près du saule. On ne faisait que discuter.

Ron passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et elle frissonna avec délice.

- Discuter ? s'étonna-t-il. Discuter de quoi ? Il peut discuter normalement avec des personnes qui ne sont pas de Sang-Pur ? C'est possible ?

- Oh, Ron ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent et ils rentrèrent au château. Elle chassa vite le trouble qu'elle avait eu au contact du jeune blond. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Drago Malefoy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse sur ce pauvre trottoir gris.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'encourage vraiment! Vous êtes excellent(e)s!_

_Merci à **Anabetha:** Woooooooooow! Tu sais que je t'aime? Non, sérieusement, ta review m'a transportée toute la journée, j'étais motivée comme pas possible! Wow! Merci à toi! Merci de tes compliments si chaleureux! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir à quel point tu aimes cette fic, et j'en suis toute retournée! xD Miaouuuu! Bref, je vais faire en sorte que le carré de chocolat ne fonde pas trop vite et j'essaie d'écrire la suite rapidement ^^ Merci encore!_

_Merci à **Ludy: **Merci à toi pour ce superbe compliment! Je suis ravie et honorée que tu aimes cette histoire et j'essaie de ne pas tarder dans les publications! Et pour ta question, oui, Drago est aveugle!_

_Merci à **Capuche: **Alors déjà merci de ne pas avoir déserté et d'être toujours au rendez-vous! Est-ce que tu retrouves de l'intérêt dans ce chapitre? ^^" Pour toutes tes questions, je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner tout de suite des réponses, mais elles ne sauraient tarder! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, d'être super motivée et de reviewer comme ça! Merci!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Cette fic reçoit un engouement qui me ravit et je vous remercie, tous et toutes autant que vous êtes à lire et à suivre! Merci merci merci!_

_Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très sympa pour vous remercier, et je vous entends d'ici: "oh, comme il est court ce chapitre!" "Pas content, pas content!" :D_

_Rassurez-vous, il est court (et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai coupé à ce moment-là), certes, mais la suite sera rapide! (d'ici ce weekend!)_

_"Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes" n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là, le chapitre 29 est en cours d'écriture, rassurez-vous aussi de ce côté-là! ^^_

_Donc en attendant, je vous laisse profiter du suspens!_

_Les reviews anonymes de ce chapitre gagnent leur réponse à la fin, comme d'hab!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-V-

- Tu te moques, Hermione Granger ? tempêta la rouquine.

L'interpelée soupira avec abattement.

- Non, je suis désolée, Ginny, j'ai oublié.

- Comment peux-tu oublier de venir dîner alors que je t'ai sollicitée le jour-même ?

Hermione soupira : ne jamais mettre une femme enceinte en colère. Elle avait totalement oublié le repas chez les Potter. _Il _lui avait fait oublier ce petit détail. C'était d'autant plus réjouissant, vu la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Et comment t'as pu oublier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hein ? Raconte-moi ! Allez ! s'indigna la future maman.

Hermione inspira longuement, tandis que son interlocutrice continuait de blablater. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment dire à Ginny qu'elle avait récupéré Drago Malefoy sur un trottoir dégueulasse. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui avouer qu'elle l'avait invité chez elle, qu'elle lui avait préparé un plat, qu'elle lui avait fait couler un bain et qu'elle lui avait offert un lit pour dormir. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après le procès qui avait tourmenté toute la communauté sorcière. Pas après le drame de Ron.

Déjà qu'Hermione s'étonnait elle-même de lui avoir aussi vite pardonné… Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Oh, bien sept ans. Des années. Des siècles, même. Des années entières à vouloir se reconstruire. Il avait été si aimable, en cette journée ensoleillée, à la fin de la guerre. Il avait montré une facette si étonnante de sa personnalité. Il n'avait montré ça qu'à elle. Elle le savait. Sinon, il aurait été défendu, lors de son procès. Son procès qui s'est déroulé sans lui. Sans eux. Ni lui, ni Ron. Elle revoyait l'air abattu d'Arthur Weasley, la mine défaite de Molly. Elle entendait encore les cris déchirants de Ginny. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait le lui apprendre. C'était une sorte de trahison.

Oui, elle les trahissait en agissant de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait avouer qu'elle avait sous son toit l'homme que toute la société sorcière avait réclamé pour épingler sa tête sur une pique bien en vue, afin de montrer à quel point un homme mauvais né dans une famille mauvaise pouvait rester à jamais mauvais. Non, elle avait voulu se convaincre du contraire. Et quand bien même les faits s'étaient révélés différents, quand bien même on l'avait accusé, quand bien même elle avait pleuré son compagnon, elle avait toujours cru au fond d'elle-même que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris avait un fond meilleur que ce qu'il montrait et ce que la réalité lui prouvait. Sotte.

Hermione secoua la tête et reprit le fil de la conversation dans laquelle Ginny continuait de s'énerver.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny. Mais j'ai ton colis. Je te l'envoie dès que je rentre ! Ou mieux : je viens te voir dès que j'ai terminé la journée. Ça te va ?

Elle sentit la rouquine bouillir à l'autre bout du fil. Elle pria pour que l'ouragan Weasley se calme et son vœu fut exaucé. Ginny sembla reprendre une attitude posée. Elle cessa d'aboyer, mais son ton ne cacha pas sa déception. Et en bonne représentante de la condition féminine, elle se mit clairement à bouder.

- Bon. Mais t'as intérêt à venir, dit-elle d'un ton buté.

Après maintes promesses, Hermione raccrocha. Enfin. Le téléphone moldu était une invention pratique, et Ginny avait été la première à adorer ce gadget, alors qu'elle-même fustigeait son père d'aimer autant les accessoires moldus. En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'était pas plus mal : au moins, elle avait échappé à une beuglante. Après un long soupir, elle retourna dans le laboratoire qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Alors, Hermione, vous rêvez ?

La voix rauque et impatiente du professeur Alloces la tira de ses songes.

- Pardon, professeur, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en glissant son téléphone éteint dans la poche de sa veste blanche.

L'homme bourru hocha la tête avec entendement et retourna à une éprouvette qui semblait contenir de la bile de castor. Hermione essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pût : d'après leurs calculs, la bile de castor et la salive de crapaud formaient une base solide contre la cécité. La preuve : on s'en servait déjà pour améliorer la vision des chouettes. Ils avaient eu cette information auprès des éleveurs. Bien que les hiboux en général n'eussent pas besoin de ces soins, l'âge avancé de certains rapaces réduisaient leur capacité à attraper les souris et à se sustenter. Aussi, cette solution, bien que fort onéreuse, avait été trouvée.

- Si on considère la loi de Bérénice, grommela Alloces dans une barbe hirsute, selon laquelle toute expérience testée et approuvée sur une catégorie d'espèces répond positivement si elle est appliquée à une autre selon un réajustement des propriétés mathématiques et des quantités, nous devrions avoir un résultat potentiellement positif.

En retenant leur souffle, ils regardèrent l'éprouvette fumer et devenir d'un blanc laiteux. Hermione s'empressa d'aller prendre un mulot d'expérience qui couina de terreur à l'approche du tube. Le laborantin plaça un capteur de sensation sur le crâne de l'animal, afin de pouvoir avoir une projection sur le mur de ce que ce dernier pouvait voir. A cet instant, le mur était parsemé de quelques taches de couleurs floues, mais aucune vision n'était réellement possible à déterminer. Il coula quelques gouttes dans les yeux du cobaye et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Le regard bleu et vide de la souris sembla s'animer un peu. Avec appréhension, ils jetèrent un regard au mur qui retranscrivait la vision de la souris. Les taches floues commencèrent à apparaître plus nettes, et un dégradé de gris se dessina alors.

Alloces et Hermione se regardèrent avec émotion. Ils échangèrent un long regard complice et un sourire fatigué mais heureux vint glisser sur leurs lèvres. Ils venaient de franchir une étape. Finalement, ils avaient réussi la première étape de leur expérience. Ils pourraient peut-être vaincre le processus de cécité et redonner des couleurs aux gens ? Du moins, c'est ce que cette souris leur promettait. Leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains. Il fallait persévérer. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Peut-être que si jamais ils réussissaient, alors les hommes retrouveraient la vue ? Et puis, peut-être même que Malefoy… Elle esquissa un sourire. Oui, peut-être même qu'elle arriverait à payer sa dette envers Malefoy.

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il remua faiblement et s'extirpa avec difficulté de la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Couverture ? Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler où il était. Il sentit sous ses doigts la douceur de la couette et les motifs brodés du couvre-lit. Ah oui. Granger avait insisté pour qu'il vienne chez elle. Il était chez Granger. Il avait dormi dans sa chambre d'amis. Elle l'avait accueilli. Et elle l'avait nourri. Et il avait soi-disant osé parler de Weasley et elle s'était mise en rogne. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien lui-même.

Il réfléchit cinq minutes : se pouvait-il que Granger soit au courant ? Pourtant, Weasley lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Granger n'aurait jamais pu apprendre ça. A moins que Weasley n'ait pu tenir sa langue ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? A l'évidence, il ne vivait pas chez Granger. Etait-il dans son propre appartement ? Ou était-il encore chez ses parents ?

Il était évident que Granger ne lui fournirait aucun détail, compte-tenu de sa réaction (beaucoup trop exagérée, d'après lui). Alors quoi ? Qui pouvait-il aller cuisiner pour savoir tous les détails ? Harry Potter ? Il émit une interjection de mépris. Certainement pas. Il n'allait en aucune façon s'humilier devant le balafré pour avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. Non, non et non. Il demanderait l'air de rien ce qu'il en était, depuis qu'il était parti loin des sorciers.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils : devait-il s'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? Il semblait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il l'avait blessée, sans aucun doute. Alors quelle attitude adopter ? Devait-il courber le dos et s'humilier à demander pardon ? Il soupira. Finalement, il décida que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : après tout, Granger l'avait recueilli. Il avait une dette envers elle.

A pas mesurés, il se glissa dans le couloir et descendit avec une lenteur calculée les marches de l'escalier en bois. Un _crac ! _significatif lui fit prendre conscience que Tinky était à ses côtés. Il sursauta.

- Bonjour, Drago Malefoy ! couina l'elfe de maison.

- Bonjour, Tinky, sourit-il.

Il ne la voyait pas, et son sourire atterrit dans le vide. Il voulait se montrer aimable. Vivre dans la rue lui avait au moins appris une chose : ne jamais prendre de haut les plus faibles et ceux dont le grade est inférieur au sien. Parce qu'on ne savait jamais quand la roue tournait et que les rôles étaient inversés. Dobby l'avait trahi de la sorte, il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

- Vous avez faim ? Tinky va vous faire à manger.

Il acquiesça. L'elfe lui prit la main et le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine. Un grand verre de jus d'orange se posa devant lui et Drago avala une gorgée avec délectation.

- Que voulez-vous boire, monsieur ? Thé ? Café ?

- Un café, c'est parfait.

Un café. Noir et sans sucre. C'était ce qu'il prenait d'habitude, quand le patron de la station-essence avait trop pitié d'eux. Un café à la machine, sans lait, sans sucre. Drago avait pris l'habitude d'apprécier le breuvage amer et brûlant. Comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était devenu. La grimace qu'il faisait en avalant la boisson chaude était la même qu'il arborait en détaillant sa condition présente d'homme de la rue. Une espèce d'autopunition, en quelque sorte. « Ne jamais oublier ».

L'elfe s'empressa de le servir et s'activa sur la gazinière. Aussitôt, un grésillement lui parvint aux oreilles et très vite, une odeur de bacon et d'œufs brouillés emplit la pièce. Une assiette tinta devant Drago qui huma avec délice le fumet qui s'en échappait. Tinky lui tendit une fourchette et il commença à manger avec entrain : depuis quand n'avait-il pas apprécié un petit-déjeuner ? A quand remontait son dernier repas chaud ? Il avait oublié jusqu'au goût du lard fumé.

Drago n'était pas spécialement à l'aise de manger devant quelqu'un (la rue lui avait appris à manger rapidement et en cachette), il avait perdu l'habitude, mais il fit des efforts pour paraître décontracté.

A la différence de Tinky, qui semblait hésiter entre lui parler et se jeter la tête contre le mur : Drago la sentit se dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre. Ayant perdu l'usage de la vue, il avait appris à voir différemment. Et il avait assez d'expérience pour ressentir le trouble qui l'animait.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de café.

- O-oui…, fit l'elfe d'une voix incertaine.

Il esquissa un sourire bienveillant et ses yeux vides se posèrent un instant sur elle, l'encourageant à continuer. Tinky hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Drago Malefoy, monsieur ! Vous ne devez surtout pas parler de Ron dans cette maison.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais son sourire se crispa. L'elfe semblait horrifiée d'avoir osé prononcer ces paroles et elle fut parcourue de frissons, tremblotant de la tête aux pieds. Elle hésita un quart de seconde, puis se roua de coups et voulut se coincer la tête dans la porte du four.

- Allons, Tinky ! tempéra Drago qui ne comprenait pas.

Il fit un mouvement pour la calmer. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard voilé perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ce jour-là… C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron Weasley. Ils avaient discuté, et puis… Drago se mordit les lèvres. Son visage s'assombrit. Alors, c'est à cause de ça ? Parce qu'il avait été avec lui ce jour-là ? Non, impossible. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi donc, Tinky ? finit par demander le jeune homme, d'un ton qui se voulait cordial, mais où pointait une once d'angoisse.

Il fallut à la créature tout son courage et sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour oser lever ses grands yeux larmoyants vers Drago qui, de toute évidence et de toute façon, ne la voyait pas. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres minces et s'exclama d'une voix étouffée de sanglots :

- Mais enfin, Drago Malefoy, monsieur ! Monsieur Ron est mort! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

La phrase atteignit Drago à la poitrine comme un éclair vert d'_Avada Kadavra._ Mort ? A cause de lui ? Si Drago Malefoy avait perdu la vue, il n'avait certainement pas perdu la mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, ce fameux jour ?

* * *

_Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture! Désolée de jouer avec vos nerfs!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! Et je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette fic! Ca me touche beaucoup! Je vous aime, chers et chères lecteurs et lectrices!_

_Merci à **Ludy: **Merci de tes deux reviews! Ah, la potion à tester... On n'est pas encore à ce stade-là, aussi intime xD Quant à la mémoire, mh... la suite te le dira!_

_Merci à **Capuche: **Merci de ta review! Ravie que tu accroches toujours autant! Oui, désolée d'être aussi cruelle, mais la suite arrive bientôt! Et j'espère que tes questions seront en partie résolues! En tout cas, merci de tes compliments et à bientôt!_

_Merci à **Junie**: Merci de ta review! Ravie que tu aimes cette fic! Ca me fait super plaisir! Pour ce qui est du flashback, où tu dis que ça va trop vite, c'est vrai, mais Drago dans un sens aimait Hermione. Si cette dernière n'a pas bougé, c'est qu'elle était littéralement clouée sur place par le magnétisme de notre blond préféré. Bref. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses, mais tu peux ne pas être d'accord. J'espère que la suite n'ira pas trop vite pour toi ^^_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume: je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre, donc voici le chapitre suivant, tout juste sorti de mon clavier! :D _

_Aaah! Vous êtes super géniales, chères lectrices (je pense que la majorité féminine l'emporte!) et je vous remercie de tant de gentilles reviews et d'enthousiasme! Ca me réjouit et ça me touche beaucoup!_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab!_

_Donc, pour votre grand plaisir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

-VI-

_Sept ans plus tôt._

_Allée des embrumes. 5 mai 1998._

L'homme rabattit encore un peu plus sa capuche sur sa tête et s'engouffra dans l'allée étroite. Il remarqua rapidement celui qui l'avait contacté, plus grand et plus baraqué que lui, et s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? chuchota-t-il en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit l'autre, plus agressif.

Ils se toisèrent, d'un regard d'incompréhension pour l'un, et d'énervement pour l'autre. Mais dans tous les cas, d'une haine cordiale et réciproque.

- Elle semble ailleurs, elle m'a demandé quel effet cela ferait, si on s'en allait loin d'ici. Alors, j'attends : que lui as-tu mis en tête ? s'impatienta l'homme de grande stature.

L'homme à la capuche pâlit, mais il se reprit vite.

- Enfin, Weasley, tu dérailles ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire à Granger ? s'énerva-t-il à voix basse.

Un silence. Ils se défièrent du regard, essayant de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? cracha l'homme à la capuche, toujours à mi-voix. Pour parler d'histoires de cœur ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais choisi comme conseiller sentimental.

Le ton railleur et la lueur de provocation qui brillait dans ses yeux masquaient avec brio ses pensées profondes. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de la réaction de Weasley et il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu dire quelques jours plus tôt à celle qui hantait ses pensées. Merlin, que n'avait-il pas fait ? Il était évident qu'elle n'aurait rien fait d'autre que de se moquer. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Malefoy, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je te promets : je te tuerai.

Le regard bleu ciel de Ron luisait d'une agressivité et d'une angoisse explicites. Drago ne savait laquelle entraînait l'autre. Etait-ce l'angoisse qui accentuait son agressivité ou l'agressivité qui renforçait son angoisse ? Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, arrête de te monter la tête, articula-t-il avec dépit. L'autre jour, nous avons simplement discuté, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait envie de s'en aller loin. Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle le pouvait, que ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Elle est venue te trouver pour parler de ce genre de problèmes avec toi ?

Ron ouvrait de grands yeux : Hermione s'était ouverte à Malefoy ? Elle s'était confiée à un Serpentard pareil ? Impossible. Drago leva les yeux au ciel : décidément, Weasley pouvait s'avérer aussi borné qu'il semblait pataud. Il émit une interjection d'exaspération.

- C'est moi qui me suis approché d'elle en premier. Mais je n'avais pas dans l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de la tourmenter, expliqua-t-il à contrecœur.

Ils se toisèrent à nouveau. Un silence. Long et glacial. Ron plissa les yeux, incapable de comprendre. Pourtant, il voulait. Le rouquin n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Malefoy le détestait autant, mais il avait appris à accepter et à lui rendre la pareille. Et il fallait l'avouer, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais là, ce que le jeune blond sous-entendait le mettait mal à l'aise. Se disputaient-ils une fille ? Etait-ce ça, la réalité ?

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu éprouvais autre chose pour elle que de la haine et du dégoût ?

- Il y avait du mépris aussi, argua Drago avec un rictus.

Par Merlin, jamais il n'allait avouer à Weasley ses sentiments ! Plutôt passer le reste de sa vie à manger des Véracrasses ! Il préférait lui faire croire qu'il la détestait. Qu'il les détestait. Tous les trois. Ces Gryffondor qui s'entendaient si bien et avec lesquels il aurait aimé passer du temps. Pff. Tout ça, c'était du passé. Ça n'avait plus raison d'être. Pas le temps de ressasser. Le passé était passé. Ron rougit de colère : alors Malefoy continuait de se moquer ?!

- Ah, ça !

Le rouquin venait de sortir sa baguette magique et Drago fit de même, tout sourire disparu, tendu comme un arc. Mais alors qu'ils s'observaient, sur leurs gardes, pour déterminer qui serait le premier à passer à l'acte, le _pop !_ caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre à leurs côtés. Les deux garçons tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le nouveau venu.

- Drago Malefoy ! fit une voix froide et pénétrante.

La cape noire qui enveloppait l'homme tourbillonnait autour de lui, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible. Il ne fallut à Drago que quelques instants pour l'identifier. Comment oublier le visage émacié et ténébreux de son oncle ? L'héritier fronça les sourcils : comment s'était-il retrouvé en liberté, après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Tu as précipité la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu es responsable de son affaiblissement…

Drago esquissa un rictus. Allons bon, il était responsable de tant de choses ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'il était aussi coupable de la mort de sa tante, pendant qu'ils y étaient ? Ron, à ses côtés, ne soufflait mot, attendant avec appréhension la suite des événements. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux deux hommes qui se faisaient face, cligna des yeux, ne sachant que faire.

- Tu dois mourir !

Le duel commença. En silence. Les sorts informulés étaient monnaie courante. Rodolphus Lestrange était fort expérimenté et consumé de haine, mais Drago était de loin le plus agile et le plus endurant. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils : il ne pouvait se battre ici. Ronald Weasley était encore dans les parages. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser là. Si jamais un sort perdu le touchait… Il tenta de se rapprocher de Rodolphus à pas de loup, au fur et à mesure des sorts qui fusaient. Au dernier mètre, il sauta sur sa cible, alors que son adversaire lançait un sort. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir.

* * *

_Retour au présent._

Drago hocha la tête, pensif. Devant lui, Tinky frissonnait encore d'avoir avoué une chose pareille. Et avec une soudaine précipitation, elle disparut dans un vestibule, certainement pour s'occuper de tâches ménagères. Drago resta attablé, interdit. Non, il ne voyait pas. Ron tué par sa faute ? Il avait attiré loin Rodolphus pour le tuer en combat singulier. Au contraire, il avait fait en sorte que Weasley soit épargné. Il l'avait mis à l'écart exprès. Alors en quoi était-il responsable de sa mort ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Attendez. Weasley était… mort ? Alors, Granger le considérait certainement comme l'assassin de son petit ami ? Il peinait à comprendre. Pourquoi Hermione Granger l'avait recueilli sous son aile ? Pour mieux le poignarder dans son sommeil ? Pour le rendre vulnérable, s'il s'attachait à elle et pouvoir mieux se venger par la suite ? Etait-ce pour ça ? C'était certainement compréhensible, mais certainement pas acceptable. Non, jamais Hermione Granger ne pourrait agir de cette façon. C'était impossible. Il frémit pourtant. Il ne connaissait pas Granger, finalement. Elle pouvait être extrémiste. Poussée à cran, elle pouvait être capable de n'importe quoi. Et si elle était persuadée que Weasley avait été tué par ses bons soins, alors il n'était pas impossible qu'elle décide de l'amener chez elle pour trouver un moyen honorable et sadique de le torturer en bonne et due forme avant de l'exécuter comme la justice avait soi-disant peiné à le faire.

Cruelle ironie. Si vraiment Granger était persuadée qu'il avait tué son amant, alors ça pouvait se qualifier de « crime passionnel », non ? Ridicule. Lui qui avait toujours refusé de tomber dans l'extrême. Et maintenant, il allait certainement se faire tuer par la femme qui le hantait jour et nuit. Pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Quelle ironie.

Mais plus que sa propre mort, il fronça les sourcils : s'il n'avait pas tué Ron mais que le rouquin était quand même mort et à cette période-là, alors… qui avait maquillé le crime ? Qui lui avait fait porter le chapeau ? Après tout, Malefoy était le criminel parfait. On pouvait faire passer n'importe quoi sous son nom : jalousie, vengeance… Il n'avait jamais aimé Weasley, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas juste décidé de le supprimer ? Surtout après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie deux fois lors de la bataille de Poudlard. C'est vrai, après tout, Malefoy étant désigné d'office comme coupable, il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher un autre meurtrier.

Il repensa à cette époque. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Parce que c'est vrai, il n'avait pas pu suivre l'actualité, les jours suivants. Il aurait donc très bien pu être accusé. Ses parents filtraient les informations, il n'était donc au courant de rien. Et sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de quitter le manoir. Si seulement il lui avait obéi…

* * *

_Sept ans plus tôt._

_Dans une ruelle sombre. 10 mai 1998._

- Cette fois, Malefoy, tu ne nous échapperas pas.

Le dénommé se tenait en face de deux hommes impressionnants au visage camouflé. Merde. Pourquoi avait-il transplané ici ? Et comment avaient-ils fait pour le repérer aussi vite ? Alors, c'était vrai ? Sa tête était mise à prix ? Il allait mourir ici ? Parce qu'il avait insulté les mangemorts et avait affaibli les rangs de Voldemort ? Hérésie. Rodolphus était mort. Bellatrix était morte. Qui voulait encore sa peau ? Il réfléchit à grande vitesse. Il essaya de voir qui était dissimulé derrière ces masques. Mais même leurs voix étaient modifiées. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était mal. A deux contre un, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Il fallait essayer pourtant.

- Tu dois payer pour tes crimes !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à lui ! Nous allons venger sa mort !

Drago tiqua : s'en prendre à Rodolphus ? Il était de loin le mangemort le moins apprécié de Voldemort. Qui voulait venger sa mort ? C'était incohérent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce sujet, le combat débuta et dura longtemps. Finalement, il n'était pas si nul qu'il le pensait. Ou était-ce les deux en face de lui qui n'étaient pas assez bons ? Il esquissa un sourire, reprit confiance. La seconde de trop. Stupide fierté.

Le sort fusa sans qu'il pût le contrer. Un éclair l'aveugla. Brûlé. Il hurla, faillit lâcher sa baguette magique, mettant une main sur ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait coulé du plomb liquide sur son visage. Oui, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Sa peau semblait incandescente. Une douleur fulgurante le saisit, l'enveloppa, finit par le faire tomber à genoux. Il lança des sorts à l'aveuglette. Un cri. Peut-être qu'il avait touché l'un de ses deux agresseurs.

- C'est bien fait pour toi, Drago Malefoy.

Il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de pied. Il tomba à terre, se tenant toujours le visage. Sa baguette magique glissa de ses doigts. Il la sentit rouler à terre. Ou plutôt, il sentit qu'on écartait sa baguette d'un mouvement de chaussures.

- A partir de maintenant, tu vivras comme un moldu. Ça t'apprendra. Plus personne n'entendra parler de toi.

Il sentit qu'on l'empoignait par les épaules. Il eut le tournis. L'homme tournait avec lui et la sensation singulière et familière du transplanage l'enveloppa. Il ne ressentait que de la douleur. Il était à peine conscient. La voix de cet homme… Elle était bien différente de celle d'un potentiel mangemort. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue, cette voix ?

Le sol parut plus dur sous ses pieds et on le lâcha sans ménagement. Il tomba lourdement par terre. La douleur s'atténua un peu.

- Crève comme le chien que tu es.

Il attendit que le sort le percute, mais rien ne vint. Il avait moins mal. Il papillonna des paupières et entrouvrit ses yeux gris. Mais il ne voyait plus rien. Il écarquilla de plus en plus ses pupilles pour voir et comprendre. Il cligna des yeux. Etait-ce la nuit ? Avait-il été soumis à de la Poudre d'Obscurité ? Il ne voyait plus rien. Calme-toi, Drago. Il tressaillit, essayant de repérer ses assaillants. Mais ils semblaient partis. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrant de grands yeux. Il essaya de regarder à droite, à gauche. La réalité commença à se faire une place dans son esprit et la peur l'envahit : alors, c'était ainsi. Mais rien, il ne distinguait plus rien.

* * *

_Retour au présent._

Drago frémit. Il peinait à comprendre, mais la réalité se dessinait timidement, s'insinuant dans son cerveau. Si à ce moment-là, il avait été accusé de meurtre, alors ce n'était pas forcément des mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué dans cette ruelle. Et puis, après réflexion, ce n'était pas un mangemort qui l'avait coincé. Impossible. Un mangemort l'aurait tué, sans ménagement. Ils étaient entraînés, pour ça. C'était leur signature. Alors si ce n'était pas un mangemort…

Drago secoua la tête, anéanti. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi ses parents avaient fait barrage pour les dernières nouvelles. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi sa mère lui interdisait de sortir. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause des mangemorts. C'était contre le monde sorcier entier qu'il devait se protéger. Il avait été accusé et – il n'en doutait pas – tout le monde voulait sa peau. Après tout, le fils Malefoy déchu, traîné dans la boue par les autres mangemorts, qui assassinait de sang-froid une des figures de la résistance et de l'espoir, ça devait faire un sacré scandale et retourner bien des gens qui ne demandaient qu'à alimenter leur haine envers des gens comme lui.

Il déglutit. Et Granger n'attendait certainement que son tour pour lui faire subir son désespoir et sa colère. Sept ans. Elle avait eu le temps de mettre des techniques au point. Elle avait eu le temps de préparer sa vengeance. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Finalement, elle aurait très bien pu l'appâter pour l'amener chez elle. Ce n'était pas si anodin si elle l'avait nourri tout ce temps, si elle avait pris pitié de lui sur ce trottoir minable.

Il roula des yeux fous. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Il devait fuir. Il se leva soudain et voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais sans succès. Satanée Granger. Elle avait dû lancer un nombre incalculable de sorts pour l'empêcher de partir. Il remonta les escaliers, se cognant contre les murs, trébuchant sur les marches. L'angoisse et la précipitation ralentissaient ses mouvements et lui donnaient un air ridicule dont il se serait bien passé. Il essaya vainement de passer à travers les fenêtres. Elles avaient beau être ouvertes, une barrière lui intimait de rester dans la maison.

Et merde. Il était pris au piège. Fichue Granger. Il repensa à son ton conciliant de la veille. Son ton mielleux quand elle lui avait demandé de rester. Son ton plus haché quand il l'avait provoquée. Oui, tout se tenait. Elle l'avait piégé, et maintenant, il allait payer un prix dont il n'avait commandé le produit, et dont il n'avait tiré et ne tirerait aucun profit.

* * *

- Bon, tu es pardonnée, Hermione.

Ginny lui offrit un sourire radieux, alors qu'elle dépliait le colis et admirait la veste rouge qu'Hermione lui avait achetée. Cette dernière, qui sirotait un sirop de fraise glacé, ne put s'empêcher de noter le caractère lunatique d'une femme au quasi-terme de sa grossesse. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu crispé et hocha la tête. Au moins un problème de réglé.

- Chéri ! Comment me trouves-tu ?

Harry venait de passer la porte d'entrée et sa femme venait de lui sauter dessus dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux et de rire ingénu. Sept ans. Depuis sept ans, jamais Hermione n'avait connu Harry aussi exténué. Les traits tirés, la mine un peu pâle et une aura de fatigue planant sur ses épaules… Harry Potter avait combattu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il avait affronté des sorciers plus mûrs et plus dangereux les uns que les autres, il avait échappé aux griffes de la mort à de nombreuses reprises. Il devrait donc être rôdé sur la façon de résister à un dragon, il en avait battu un à l'âge de quatorze ans. Oui, sauf que tout être normalement constitué – et Harry Potter en faisait partie – vous dirait qu'un dragon femelle était plus vicieux et dangereux qu'un mâle, surtout quand elle était enceinte, et que vivre avec pendant un terme entier relevait d'une bravoure que la plupart du commun des mortels ne possédait pas. Heureusement pour Ginny, Harry n'était pas le commun des mortels et supportait donc sans trop rechigner les sauts d'humeur, les tensions et les tempêtes de sa chère et tendre épouse. A force de vivre avec elle, il avait appris les codes. Enfin.

- Tu es radieuse, mon cœur.

Harry avait donc appris à mentir avec une sincérité déconcertante. Si vous lui demandiez pourquoi, il vous répondrait avec un sourire gêné que ce n'était qu'une simple question de survie. Avec un sourire faible mais sincère, l'homme reposa Ginny à terre et vint embrasser Hermione.

- Hermione ! En voilà une surprise ! Tu restes avec nous pour dîner ?

Règle numéro un : ne jamais mettre en colère une femme enceinte. Aussi, il passa sous silence l'épisode de la veille, où Ginny a essayé sans succès de joindre la jeune femme pour lui demander ce qu'il se tramait. L'état d'énervement dans lequel elle s'était trouvée lui avait suffi une fois, pas besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Hermione offrit un sourire semblable, mais nia :

- Je suis désolée, je ne fais que passer. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien. Et que tout se passe bien, finit-elle en flattant le ventre rebondi de Ginny, aux anges.

- On ne te voit plus, Hermione ! gronda celle-ci. Tu n'es jamais là ! Tu es toujours au travail ou submergée par des tonnes de boulot ! Il faudrait que tu mettes un frein, tu ne crois pas ? A ce stade…

- Oui, à ce stade, je vais finir vieille fille et n'aurais plus que mon chat pour me pleurer, je sais, acheva Hermione, légèrement agacée.

Ses amis avaient beau être les meilleurs amis que la terre ait portés, ils savaient pointer là où ça faisait mal. Elle savait pertinemment que si Ginny ne voulait pas manquer de tact, et qu'elle pleurait encore la mort de son frère, elle voulait aussi qu'Hermione retrouve goût à la vie et si possible aux garçons, et qu'elle arrête de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire avec le professeur cinglé qui l'accompagnait. A cette allure-là, elle deviendrait elle-même complètement dingue.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné. Après tout, les pensées de la jeune femme avaient encore pris le pas sur ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, ce n'est pas…, commença maladroitement la rouquine.

- Je sais, coupa son interlocutrice avec un sourire réparateur. C'est juste que… J'ai pas mal de problèmes à régler, et j'ai encore ce poids sur la poitrine.

Elle mêla le geste à la parole. Si Ginny imaginait que Ron était encore présent et qu'elle ne pourrait penser à un autre que lui, le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Il y a très longtemps, elle était allée le voir pour lui demander un conseil, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement lui dire, tant les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle évitait son regard, maintenant ?

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit Hermione en détournant les yeux vers sa montre. Il se fait tard. Pattenrond doit m'attendre.

- Arrête de te préoccuper de ton chat, rit Ginny avec une moue d'incompréhension.

Mais l'air déterminé de leur amie eut raison d'eux et elle les enlaça tous les deux avec délicatesse.

- Je repasserai vous voir, prenez soin de vous.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et s'apprêtait à remettre son trench, quand Harry apparut dans le corridor.

- Hermione !

L'interpelée se retourna, stupéfaite.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais si tu veux venir me parler, sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Même… (il glissa un regard vers Ginny, de dos, qui s'affairait à cuisiner comme elle pouvait) Même à mon bureau, si tu veux. Seuls.

Il avait appuyé le dernier de ses yeux vert feuille qui la pénétraient si intensément qu'elle en frémit. Oui, Harry était là pour elle. Elle pouvait avoir une confiance totale en lui.

- Même avec Malefoy ? susurra une voix dubitative à son oreille.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Pas sûr. Elle fixa Harry qui eut un regard douloureux. Il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pu être utile à la femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Cette brune intelligente et déterminée qu'il avait vu s'effondrer en larmes, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

- Je me souviens encore quand tu es venue me voir, à cette époque, reprit-il d'un ton meurtri. Je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider, et je m'en veux encore. Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je m'en veux.

Hermione lui sourit avec bienveillance. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer. Et tu avais Ginny à t'occuper, tu ne pouvais être partout.

C'était plutôt elle qui se sentait honteuse de ne rien pouvoir leur dire. Tout comme elle était restée muette ce jour-là. Mais Harry ne cillait pas du regard et plantait toujours ses yeux verts dans les siens, comme si c'était écrit en gros dans son regard « crois-moi », comme pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux et ô combien il s'en voulait.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Hermione. Je veux te rendre la pareille. Alors, maintenant, je veux que tu saches que si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

Elle baissa les yeux, émue. Elle avait envie de se confier à lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

- Merci, Harry. Je te contacterai sûrement.

Elle transplana dans la nuit noire et glaciale jusqu'à son cottage. Elle frémit. Les clés tintèrent quand elle les rentra dans la serrure. Légère hésitation. Elle allait retrouver Drago Malefoy. Elle allait devoir se confronter à son passé, à ce qui les avait façonnés depuis sept ans. Elle déglutit. Puis, avec un courage digne de Godric Gryffondor, elle abaissa la poignée et rentra chez elle.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! je l'ai déjà dit, mais je me répète parce que c'est vrai: merci beaucoup de votre soutien, je vous aime! :D_

_Merci à **Ludy**: oui, il devient parano, mais qui ne le serait pas quand on vient d'apprendre qu'on va être tué pour un meurtre qu'on n'a pas commis?_

_Merci à **Scpotter**: merci de ta review et de ton compliment! Ravie que ça te plaise, à bientôt pour la suite!_

_Merci à **Capuche**: merci de ta review, ravie de voir à quel point tu aimes cette fic, ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère te faire rêver encore un peu, à très vite pour la suite! (désolée de pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions, mais promis, bientôt ^^)_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme et toutes vos reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir!_

_Les reviews anonymes pour ce chapitre gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-VII-

Drago entendit le cliquetis singulier d'une clé qu'on enfonce dans sa serrure et se figea. Il n'avait rien pu faire de la journée, à part ressasser la façon dont Granger en finirait avec lui. Aussi, il déglutit difficilement en attendant son verdict, quand il entendit les pas étouffés de la jeune fille dans le hall.

Hermione enlevait ses chaussures avec une lenteur calculée. Elle prenait tout son temps pour retrouver son invité. Déjà parce qu'elle ne savait que lui dire (il ravivait tant de souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouis !), mais surtout parce qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir mentionné Ron sans la moindre gêne apparente.

Après une longue hésitation, et parce qu'elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment entre le porte-parapluie et le placard à chaussures, elle décida de sortir du hall et entra dans le salon où elle le vit, assis sur le canapé, tendu de tout son être.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix lente, en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec une légère crispation.

Hermione regarda longuement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux gris qui roulaient dans ses orbites à la recherche d'un point qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais… Son visage était creusé, marqué. Quand on finit dans la rue, on vieillit sans doute prématurément. Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait revêtu les habits qu'elle lui avait prêtés. Ils lui allaient divinement bien et elle détourna le regard. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui donner ces vêtements.

- Tu as… passé une bonne journée ? demanda soudain Drago, en rompant le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

Phrase banale. Normale. Le genre de choses qu'on demande quand l'autre revient du travail. Il essayait de dissiper son malaise par une approche polie, courtoise. N'était-ce pas une des règles de la politesse ? Il tenta de sourire, mais le coin de ses lèvres ne se releva pas assez et il lui offrit un rictus.

- O-oui. Ça allait… Et… Et toi ? souffla Hermione en s'approchant précautionneusement de son interlocuteur, comme s'il allait lui bondir à la gorge.

- Ça va.

Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui dire que rester enfermé sans savoir que faire, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était emprisonné n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais de longues années dans la rue lui avaient valu de savoir comment occuper le temps quand on n'avait rien à faire. Et puis, mieux valait rester au chaud que de passer sa journée sous la pluie, comme le bruit de l'orage lui parvenait aux oreilles. Au moins ici, il faisait bon et sec.

- Est-ce que Tinky s'est bien occupé de toi ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix encourageante.

Il hocha la tête. Il frissonnait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'elfe le matin même. _Vous avez tué Ron Weasley. Il avait tué Ron Weasley._ Des tonnes de questions venaient frapper à sa porte, mais il était même incapable de poser la moindre à Granger. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas tout de suite.

- Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et agita sa baguette magique pour faire chauffer l'eau chaude. Rester dans une même pièce avec Drago Malefoy s'avérait éprouvant. Et surtout très gênant. Mais en aucun cas pénible. Etrangement.

Elle le vit bouger sur le canapé et il s'avança lentement dans sa direction, tendant ses mains devant lui en guise de protection. Avec précaution, il s'assit sur le tabouret haut qu'il avait repéré et joua distraitement avec le comptoir en zinc. Hermione nota qu'il avait de longues mains blanches.

- Dis-moi, Granger…, commença Drago, nerveux. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Il avait mis toutes les peines du monde à formuler cette question. Il en avait des centaines, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son hôte en lui posant directement des colles sur Weasley. Hermione cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise d'une telle demande.

- Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. Ce n'est que pur hasard. Tu étais dans la rue, j'ai cru que tu étais un gamin perdu. Et c'est en voulant te soigner que j'ai pu découvrir qui se cachait sous cette capuche. Mais sinon…, dit-elle d'un ton dépassé.

Elle marqua un temps. Drago retint son souffle.

- Tout le monde te croit mort, Malefoy, confessa-t-elle tout bas en baissant les yeux. Ici, dans le monde sorcier, tu… tu n'existes plus.

La révélation l'atteignit au cœur comme un coup de poignard aiguisé, une flèche affutée. Il resta coi, incapable de réfléchir. Ou plutôt, si, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout le monde le croyait mort. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il avait eu la paix pendant tout ce temps. Il s'était plus ou moins caché les premiers temps de son errance. De lâche, il était passé à craintif. L'incapacité de voir était quelque chose d'insolite et de très contraignant. Il avait crevé de trouille, à l'approche du moindre pas, s'était terré dans les recoins les plus dégueulasses de la ville, en retenant son souffle, de peur d'entendre les voix qui l'avait jeté dans le caniveau revenir pour en finir avec lui. Il était devenu peureux, n'osant plus rien toucher, n'osant plus se faire toucher. Déjà qu'il avait une sainte horreur des effusions corporelles, voilà qu'il les fuyait comme une maladie contagieuse.

Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi personne n'était parti à sa recherche. Ou peut-être était-il recherché, mais personne n'avait réussi à le trouver ? Il avait donc décidé de se montrer, à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il se ferait repérer, de cette façon ? Bien qu'il ne doutait pas que son état était très changé. Après quelques jours à fuir et à se cacher, il était devenu méconnaissable. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Combien de kilos avait-il perdu en aussi peu de temps ? Certainement devait-il être aussi très pâle, le visage creusé et l'allure misérable.

Il avait décidé de retourner au grand jour, arrêtant de se cacher pour aller voler en cachette des provisions ou fouiller les poubelles, malgré sa fierté encore présente. Mais quel poids a la fierté quand on a faim ? Quand le ventre crie famine à tel point qu'on ne sent même plus ses jambes et qu'on a l'impression que le vide intérieur de l'estomac englobe tout votre corps en même temps, vous empêchant de penser de manière rationnelle, par crainte de vous voir englouti tout entier par ce gouffre qui réclame pitance ?

Aussi, il décida de ne plus se cacher. Peu importait qui viendrait à lui. Ses bourreaux, ses parents, des amis, des ennemis… Peu lui importait, du moment qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Il avait vaguement attendu une aide secourable. Mais personne jamais n'était venu jusqu'à lui. Il avait attendu. En vain.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, finalement, il s'était résigné. Nul besoin des autres. Dans la vie, on ne compte que sur soi-même. Il avait donc tâtonné. A force de tâtonner, il avait appris. Le vrombissement de ses horribles engins moldus sur roues, annonciateur de danger, l'odeur des restaurants, où il était potentiellement susceptible de grappiller quelques provisions, la texture rugueuse des murs de briques, accueillante pour s'y adosser, celle plus lisse des devantures de magasins, froide et interdisant de s'y arrêter.

Et surtout, il avait appris à ravaler sa honte. Il avait appris à tendre la main. Il avait appris à _quémander_. Ce geste si simple et pourtant si humiliant de tendre la main dans le vide, à hauteur des pas des passants indifférents qui ne jettent même pas un regard au pauvre hère qui s'est retrouvé sur ce trottoir par on-ne-savait quelles circonstances (et on s'en gardait bien de le découvrir également). Cette supplique muette que ces âmes errantes et sans but posent aux personnes qui passent devant elles sans savoir si elle sera écoutée. Entendue, certes. Ils ont des oreilles. Ils entendent. Mais écoutent-ils ? Ecoutez-vous le dixième de ce que vous entendez dans une journée ?

« J'ai faim, aidez-moi. » Cette question muette qui brûle les lèvres de ces mendiants, les forçant à courber la tête et à supplier en silence. A supporter sans mot dire leur triste destin, en attendant des jours meilleurs. Ou en y repensant avec amertume. Et puis, soudain, la liberté. Un tintement délicat qui parvient jusqu'à votre ouïe. Une piécette. Jetée vulgairement comme un os à un chien. Avec toujours, cette espèce de réserve, ce don à moitié-sûr d'une demi-livre sterling. On hésite à donner à ces fantômes qui peuplent les rues. Est-ce qu'ils ne le boiront pas ? Est-ce que ça n'alimentera pas un quelconque réseau sous-terrain ? Est-ce qu'ils sont réellement dans le besoin ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas plutôt de chez eux et qu'ils profitent du bon cœur des honnêtes gens ? _Est-ce qu'ils en ont réellement besoin ?_ Cette méfiance de donner son argent à un parfait inconnu miséreux. Cette répugnance à se départir de quelques piécettes qui ne changeront pas notre vie mais qui permettront peut-être à ce corps décharné de survivre un jour de plus.

Et la fin de l'humiliation. « Merci. » Ce mot si simple et si magique qui passe les lèvres sèches et gercées de ces êtres perdus. Qui écorche même les parois de la gorge. Merci d'avoir pitié. Merci d'avoir jugé bon de m'aider et de vous être apitoyé sur mon sort. Merci de votre bonté. Comme un serf à son seigneur. Merci d'avoir jugé que j'avais encore le droit de vivre.

Est-il vraiment normal qu'un mendiant remercie un homme d'affaire de ne lui laisser qu'un cinquante centimes dans son écuelle, alors qu'un billet de vingt livres ne lui aurait pas fait défaut ? Est-ce vraiment la base ? C'est une convention. Et l'on se vexe si on ne gagne pas de gratitude d'avoir été magnanime. Cruelle réalité.

Drago avait essuyé cette humiliation. Quand on a faim, on est prêt à tout. Même à courber le dos, quand on est noble. Même à accepter toutes les humiliations possibles. Même à se rouler dans la boue, à tendre la main, à dire merci, à baisser les yeux. Et encore, à se faire plus petit, à vouloir devenir transparent quand on entre dans une boutique, en guenilles ou en loques. Boulangerie, bistrot du coin… Ces endroits si simples et si normaux dans lesquels vont la plupart des gens sans même y prêter attention, ces endroits qu'on juge à présent presque paradisiaques. Comme un retour à la réalité, au monde des vivants. Ce courage de franchir le seuil, de faire la queue et de commander. Et puis la honte. Subir _ce _regard. Ce regard qui fuse de part et d'autres. Mépris, inquiétude, méfiance. Pitié. Encore de la pitié. Encore plus quand avec des tremblements et de la maladresse, on dépose sur le comptoir un quelque trois livres en petite ferraille. On baisse la tête, on détourne le regard. On ne dit presque rien. Comme si on avait honte. _On a honte_. Honte de ne pouvoir offrir que ça pour payer son tribut à la roue cruelle et qui continue de faire avancer cette infamie qu'on appelle vie. On veut presque se cacher, que la transaction se fasse rapidement. D'habitude, on fouille dans les poubelles, on trouve des restes. Les restaurants l'ont compris et jettent des produits toxiques sur leurs restes. Comme un signe muet mais radical pour exterminer cette vermine qui pullule les rues des capitales, cette vermine nuisible.

Drago revint peu à peu de ses pensées. Ainsi, il avait la confirmation qu'il avait été rayé de la carte. Il en avait eu conscience. Au bout de sept ans, on finit par se rendre compte des choses. Il frissonna légèrement. Tout ça pour… Weasley ? Il se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents.

- A cause de Weasley ? cracha-t-il, plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La rancune commença à se faire sentir, dans son cœur qu'il avait cru desséché et inatteignable. Il avait cru qu'il avait anéanti toute forme de sentiments, qu'il n'y avait désormais plus que l'indifférence et la nostalgie. Il faut croire quel a rancœur avait aussi une place encore chaude en lui.

Hermione se raidit, elle venait de servir les deux tasses de thé et crispa son poing sur la cuiller en argent qu'elle était en train de lui tendre. Elle inspira longuement.

- On dirait que ça te surprend, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Un peu.

Il avait répondu très vite. Trop vite. Si vite qu'il n'avait pu mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il attrapa machinalement la cuiller et remercia son hôte du bout des lèvres. Hermione plissa les yeux. Sept ans avaient passé depuis la mort de Ron. Elle avait eu le temps de faire son deuil. Elle avait aussi eu le temps de faire la part des choses. Elle se souvenait bien de _leur_ visite. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il leur avait échappé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur en tenir rigueur. Pire, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait même haussé les épaules.

- On l'a quand même touché, qu'_il_ lui avait dit.

Et maintenant, il était là, devant elle. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle se verrait ainsi confronter à son passé, à ses actes, sept ans plus tard ? Il semblait qu'ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous avec leur conscience pour rendre des comptes.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit finalement Hermione, après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé brûlant.

Le liquide lui avait cramé le palais, et elle appuyait avec force de sa langue, retenant un cri de douleur. Drago inspira longuement, son visage se rembrunit, alors qu'il tenait toujours la cuiller dans sa main. Est-ce qu'il fallait le dire ? Elle ne le croirait pas. Mais il fallait quand même essayé.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Il fallait lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait jamais commis de meurtre. Il en avait été incapable. Alors comment aurait-il bien pu assassiner Weasley ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle continuait de masser douloureusement son palais endolori de sa langue, prenant tout son temps. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui dise une chose pareille. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Pas directement, c'est certain, articula-t-elle lentement.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pas directement ? Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entendait ? Il comprenait de moins en moins. Il l'avait tué, mais pas directement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il écarquilla ses yeux voilés, qui roulaient avec hésitation dans leurs orbites, à la chercher d'un point à fixer.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension, la bouche sèche.

Hermione le considéra un moment : ou alors il était réellement stupide, ou alors il avait perdu totalement la mémoire, ou alors il jouait avec elle. Connaissant l'énergumène, elle opta pour la troisième solution et son visage s'assombrit.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, Malefoy, dit-elle froidement.

Il se raidit. Il n'était pas en train de jouer. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était différent. Comment s'extraire d'un tel quiproquo ? Il humecta ses lèvres, les yeux baissés, avala une gorgée de thé et joua nerveusement avec la cuiller en argent.

- Je ne cherche pas à jouer. J'essaie de comprendre, Granger, avoua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il aurait pu faire de l'ironie. Oui, il aurait pu. Il y a longtemps. Quand il était encore fier d'être Drago Malefoy et qu'il avait une vie. Quand il paradait encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou dans son manoir, donnant des ordres extravagants à son elfe de maison, provoquant des bêtises et faisant punir l'elfe, s'attendant à recevoir éloges et courbettes de son entourage. Quand il était encore un garçon respectable, digne de ce nom. Il aurait pu faire de l'ironie, à ce moment-là. C'était son arme blanche, la plus aiguisée et la plus redoutable.

Mais là, maintenant ? Il avait arrêté de se battre. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, d'ailleurs. Etre livré à soi-même, ça aide aussi à comprendre de nombreuses choses sur soi et à arrêter de vouloir être ce qu'on pense être et qu'on n'est finalement pas.

Il avait arrêté. Oui. A présent, il était juste là. Devant elle. Et aucune forme d'ironie ne lui venait en tête. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy s'apercevait qu'il ne cherchait pas à jouer.

Hermione cligna des yeux, peu sûre de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Drago était sincère et ça la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait connu lâche, vantard et malintentionné, mais il avait dû laisser cette attitude aux cachots de Poudlard, car il semblait à présent plus mature, plus posé. Et surtout beaucoup moins faux. Un autre problème venait s'ajouter à cela : s'il ne jouait pas, s'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi ils parlaient, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « pas directement » ? répéta le jeune homme, d'une voix lente, mais ferme.

D'accord. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop hautain, d'accord, il avait souhaité la mort de beaucoup de personnes. D'accord, il avait tendu beaucoup de pièges. D'accord, il avait une propension à créer des conflits et à aimer semer la zizanie que le commun des mortels ne pouvait se gargariser d'avoir. D'accord, il se cachait souvent derrière son nom et derrière l'influence de son père pour éviter les punitions et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais en aucun cas, Drago Malefoy était un assassin de sang-froid. Ni même de sang chaud. Ça, il en était sûr. Et il avait besoin de le lui prouver. Parce que son jugement à elle comptait bien plus que tout autour de lui. Et qu'elle crût qu'il fût un quelconque meurtrier pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle lui faisait bien plus mal que de découvrir qu'il avait été jugé et condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, Granger, murmura Drago d'une voix douce. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était mort ce matin encore.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et le doute, un doute affreux, s'insinua dans son esprit et dans son cœur comme le venin distillé d'un serpent fourbe. Elle déglutit difficilement. Et s'il disait réellement la vérité, que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué ? Mais quoi ? Faudrait-il qu'ils refassent le monde ? Qu'ils farfouillent et remuent dans les affres du passé pour déterminer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce fameux jour ? Est-ce que ça en valait le coup ? Est-ce que c'était nécessaire qu'Hermione se replonge dans des souvenirs douloureux pour peut-être découvrir que Malefoy était un peu plus blanc que ce qu'on croyait ? Elle secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait certainement pas le courage d'y arriver. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'inconsciemment, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

* * *

_Ailleurs, au même moment._

L'homme transplana et arriva dans le salon froid, malgré l'imposante cheminée.

- _Il_ est chez _elle_.

L'autre hocha la tête, sirota son verre de Whisky Pur Feu et regarda le feu qui crépitait pendant un long moment. Il semblait digérer ces paroles. Evidemment. Il avait été trouvé. Il fallait bien ça arrive un jour. Il se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

L'homme qui venait d'arriver alluma une cigarette mince et souffla une bouffée de fumée avant de répondre, d'un ton calme.

- Rien. On attend.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Merci à **Sevy**: merci de ta review! Sincères condoléances pour ton deuil, je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je suis de tout coeur avec toi! En tout cas, ravie de te revoir parmi nous et j'espère que la suite saura te plaire ^^ A très vite!_

_Merci à **Capuche**: merci de ta review! Ahah, s'ils sont dans la mouise? Mh... Fort probables. Mais les deux ensemble ou seulement l'un ou l'une? Ahahah... Mystère et boules de gomme! xD Ahah, j'aime ton raisonnement! ;p A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! _

_Merci à **Bettina**: merci de ta review et bienvenue dans l'aventure! Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage sur les mendiants, ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'on partage la même pensée! Merci d'aimer cette fic, à bientôt pour la suite!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_SURPRISE!_

_Désolée du retard, j'ai eu une panne d'ordi, une absence d'internet, un déménagement et un mémoire à gérer, mais me revoilà pour quelques jours. __(ne me tapez pas, merci!)_

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

**_Je fais un peu de pub: je participe aux "FanfictionsHPAward", sur le blog skyrock du même nom. Si cela vous intéresse, allez voter! ^^_**

_Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre enthousiasme et toutes vos reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir!_

_Les reviews anonymes pour ce chapitre gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-VIII-

- Mais enfin, Malefoy, c'est impossible, nia Hermione en secouant la tête.

Elle crispa sa main sur la cuiller qu'elle tenait, les yeux rivés sur la tasse devant elle. Son cerveau bourdonna et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus, c'est tout. Tu as perdu la mémoire et tu es persuadé de ne pas l'avoir tué. Mais tu l'as tué, voyons ! Tu l'as laissé mourir sur le trottoir. Tu t'es enfui. Tu t'es battu avec lui. On sait que tu étais présent à ce moment-là. Tu as fait tomber ta cape. Et sur ta cape, il y avait des cheveux blonds.

Drago ne disait mot. Il écoutait attentivement les accusations qu'Hermione lui administrait d'une voix tremblante et presque hystérique, comme pour mieux se convaincre que toutes ses croyances étaient réellement fondées depuis toutes ces années.

- Mais enfin ! Souviens-toi ! hurla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle reposa la tasse de thé avec véhémence. Drago restait impassible. Il assimilait difficilement ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Ce jour-là… Ce jour-là, il avait voulu éloigner Weasley de son oncle. Se pouvait-il que dans l'agitation, un sort perdu ait touché le rouquin ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas tué Weasley, Granger. Je ne te demanderai pas de me croire, mais je sais que je ne l'ai pas tué.

Il avait une voix un peu tremblante. Hermione se leva brutalement et secoua la tête sans ménagement.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne te demande pas de me croire, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je…

- Tu mens !

Elle avait hurlé. Il se tut. Un silence se fit. Ils se regardèrent, muets. Ou plutôt, Hermione le fusillait du regard, tandis que Drago essayait de se contenir, les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où il entendait la jeune femme.

- Crois-tu que si je l'avais tué, reprit-il d'un ton plus maîtrisé, j'apparaîtrais chez toi comme une fleur ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de sa mort avant ce matin !

Mais Hermione secoua à nouveau fermement la tête.

- C'est impossible. On t'a vu…

- J'ai en effet vu Weasley ce jour-là, coupa Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Mais Rodolphus Lestrange m'est tombé dessus et je n'ai cherché qu'à l'éloigner de ton rouquin pour lui éviter de se prendre un mauvais sort.

La jeune brune sembla assimiler ses paroles. Il y eut un silence. Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais tout était confus. C'était comme si on avait ouvert les vannes de ses souvenirs et une multitude d'images lui passa en tête. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, se prit la tête entre les mains et écarquilla les yeux. Tout doucement, la lumière se faisait.

- Non, c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour le contredire.

Drago sentit le changement d'attitude d'Hermione et se détendit légèrement. Les muscles de son dos et de son cou se relâchèrent un peu et il poursuivit d'une voix plus neutre :

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec son meurtre. Je n'ai jamais tué de ma vie, Granger. Potter l'a vu en sixième année. J'ai été incapable de tuer Dumbledore. J'ai pourtant appris le sortilège impardonnable. Mais j'ai été incapable.

Il marqua une pause. Il sembla réfléchir, puis décida d'avouer l'inavouable.

- Je ne _sais _pas tuer.

Il se tut encore, considéra la situation et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et tu le sais.

Oui, Hermione le savait. Inconsciemment. Et pourtant, elle avait cru. Toutes ses illusions avaient volé en éclats et elle avait accepté aveuglément qu'on lui désigne un tel coupable.

- J'en étais persuadée il y a sept ans, dit-elle à mi-mots, de la rancœur dans la voix. Juste avant qu'on m'annonce que Ron était entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste et que c'était toi qui l'avais amené là.

Un temps. Drago resta sans voix quelques minutes. Sans voix, parce qu'il venait enfin d'éclairer un pan de son passé. Et sans voix aussi, parce qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Réfléchis une seule seconde, Granger, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi, à ton avis, aurais-je voulu m'en prendre à Weasley ? Si j'avais voulu le tuer, j'aurais été bien plus discret.

Il attendit qu'elle réagisse, mais elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement, trop abasourdie par ces révélations. Oui, en effet, il y avait des zones d'ombre et elle avait voulu croire sans réfléchir.

- Tu sais pourtant que les Serpentard ne sont pas les maîtres du corps à corps, continua Drago, dans une ultime tentative pour la convaincre. Je ne livre jamais de duel en face. Ne me compare pas à un Gryffondor.

- Tu fais encore de l'ironie ! s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée.

Drago tapa du poing sur la table. Il était resté accoudé au comptoir et baissa les yeux, bouillonnant de colère. Il était furieux. Il était furieux parce qu'il venait de prendre pleinement conscience qu'on lui avait volé sept ans de sa vie. Mais il était aussi furieux qu'Hermione ait cru presque avec complaisance qu'il était un meurtrier et qu'il aurait pu assassiner Ron de sang froid.

- J'essaie de te raisonner ! susurra-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui a manigancé ça, mais ce n'était pas moi !

- Tu as même fui ton procès, cracha Hermione, perdue à une autre époque. Le ministère t'a fait mander plusieurs fois, tu n'as jamais répondu présent. Tes parents ont fait un tel blocus…

Le jeune blond déglutit avec difficulté. Il avala avec lenteur une gorgée de thé, sa gorge se desséchant à grande vitesse. Fuir ? Il avait fui. Il avait tué et il avait fui. C'était ainsi que la communauté sorcière l'avait vu. Sans aller au-delà des apparences. Pas étonnant qu'il soit détesté par les trois-quarts de la population et qu'il ait été déclaré mort à l'avis public. Mais ce qui était étonnant, c'était qu'_elle _ait cru et accepté ça.

- J'imagine que j'ai été condamné, répondit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, en se raclant la gorge.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Tu as été condamné à vie pour le meurtre de Ron. Si on te retrouve maintenant, tu seras enfermé à Azkaban et ta baguette sera détruite.

Drago eut un rire sans joie. Il caressa nerveusement la porcelaine de la tasse, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai plus de baguette depuis sept ans, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incertaine. En même temps, tout se tenait : il vivait dans la rue, comme un vulgaire clochard moldu. C'aurait été vraiment étonnant qu'il cache une baguette magique dans ses affaires. Mais alors, qui la détenait ?

- Tu n'en as plus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sardonique, avalant une autre gorgée de thé. Il détourna la tête.

- On dirait que ça te surprend, Granger, railla-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione tripota nerveusement sa propre tasse.

- En effet, avoua-t-elle. Drago Malefoy, vivant comme un moldu ? Il y a de quoi être étonné.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie en le détaillant. Il jouait avec une manche de sa chemise. Apparemment, lui aussi était nerveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, décréta-t-il. J'apprends vite, contrairement à ce qu'on pense de moi. Et quand il s'agit de survivre, je suis premier.

Il rit un peu jaune, en se souvenant de leur première retenue dans la forêt interdite et Hermione se joignit à son rire. Des souvenirs qu'ils avaient nombreux en commun, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y en avait pas de bien joyeux. Mais pourtant, ils réussissaient à rire ensemble malgré tout et surtout dans une pareille situation. C'était un vrai miracle. Et surtout, ça frôlait l'absurde.

Drago redevint sérieux et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il réfléchit : il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas été recherché plus que ça lors de son agression et de sa disparition. Il devait déjà être considéré comme un paria. Mais alors, cela sous-entendait-il que ses agresseurs étaient toujours en liberté ? Ils n'avaient peut-être même jamais été punis pour leur méfait, car qui aurait pu être au courant de ça ? Et quand bien même, auraient-ils été sanctionnés pour avoir vaincu l'ennemi public numéro un ?

Drago eut une interjection de mépris. Evidemment que non. Mais est-ce qu'il leur en voulait à l'heure actuelle ? Il aurait juste aimé savoir quels lâches avaient osé laisser pour mort un sorcier sans baguette en camouflant leurs noms et leurs voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Rien, rit Drago. Je me disais juste que la vie était bien injuste.

- En effet, approuva Hermione.

Il ne répondit rien. Ils étaient encore en plein quiproquo. A l'évidence, Hermione déplorait que lui, Drago Malefoy, grand ennemi de la nation, soit encore en vie, alors que Ron Weasley, héros de la patrie, ait péri dans un vulgaire duel, certainement mort comme un chien sur un trottoir. Comme ce qu'espéraient peut-être ceux qui lui avaient ôté la vue. Un juste rendu de monnaie. Drago eut un sourire triste : alors c'était donc ça. Ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts, mais des hommes venus venger Ronald. Il en avait été convaincu, mais avoir une confirmation aussi franche le rendait amer malgré tout. Si ça se trouve, Potter était dans le coup, lui aussi ?

- Tu as faim ? dit soudainement Hermione, plus par envie de changer de sujet que par réel besoin de manger.

Il sursauta légèrement de ce changement de ton. A l'évidence, Granger aussi avait quelque chose à dissimuler, pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Faim ? Maintenant ? A présent qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait une réputation de tueur et de couard ? Merci bien. Granger avait toujours des idées stupides.

- Non. J'aimerais bien prendre l'air.

Il faut dire que rester enfermé toute la journée donne envie de s'aérer, surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer les sept dernières années de sa vie dehors. Il sentit Hermione se crisper, puis s'avouer vaincue.

- Très bien. Tu veux aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Marcher un peu.

Il se leva et elle ne le retint pas. Un léger voile d'inquiétude passa devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Allait-il revenir ? N'était-il pas décidé à s'évanouir dans la nuit tombée comme une ombre chinoise ? Il se dirigea vers la porte et elle leva les sorts d'entrave. Elle n'avait pas de raison de le retenir. Elle l'avait ramené chez elle pour l'aider. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas que Ron était mort, le fait qu'ils parlent de cet épisode qu'elle aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire… Elle soupira, attendant qu'il se volatilise dans la nuit. Mais arrivé à hauteur du hall, il se retourna vers elle.

- Hé bien, tu ne viens pas ? fit-il d'un ton faussement étonné.

Hermione sursauta de stupeur, mais se hâta de le rejoindre. Un pâle sourire de soulagement flotta sur ses lèvres. De soulagement ? Oui, car dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Elle aussi, avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Et elle aussi, devait faire le même chemin que celui qu'il était en train de faire.

- Si bien sûr, j'arrive.

* * *

L'air dehors était frais et reposant. Les bruits de la ville leur parvenaient, étouffés. Le silence les enveloppait et ils se délectaient de cette sensation soudaine de profonde liberté. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux dans cette nuit noire sans lune.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques temps, sans rien dire. Le silence glacé et étouffant les enveloppait. Si Drago s'en accoutumait très bien, Hermione semblait moins réceptive.

- On ne voit rien…, maugréa-t-elle en cherchant sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

Drago pouffa.

- Oh, pardon, se reprit-elle, prenant conscience de sa gaffe.

Il eut un sourire pâle, mais moqueur. Granger manquait toujours de tact.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Viens.

Il hésita, puis joignit le geste à la parole et lui tendit la main. Dans ce cottage isolé, la rue n'était pas éclairée et les passants se faisaient rares. Hermione hésita un quart de seconde, puis avança une main timide. Drago s'en saisit et resserra sa prise sur les doigts fins et froids d'Hermione.

- Laisse-moi te guider, d'accord ?

Elle frémit en entendant cette voix froide et traînante avoir des accents rassurants. Elle était dans le noir total et pourtant, elle se sentait pleine de confiance, main dans la main avec l'homme qui avait soi-disant assassiné son ancien petit ami.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il laissa quelques secondes filer, avant de demander :

- Comment ?

- Tout noir. Sans repères.

Hermione frissonna à nouveau : sa plus grande peur reprenait ses droits sur elle et elle avait beaucoup de mal à masquer son trouble. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer très vite, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer ça à Drago Malefoy. Elle avait bien trop de fierté pour ça.

- Oui et non, répondit Drago. Je peux apercevoir des formes floues quand la lumière est forte. Mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne plus me fier qu'à mon instinct.

- C'est-à-dire ?

La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Oui, on lui avait toujours dit ça. Mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de lui faire oublier cinq secondes à quel point elle crevait de trouille.

- Les yeux sont trompeurs, déclara Drago avec un sourire mince. Par contre, là (il tapota son torse) et là (il tendit un index vers son nez), ça ne ment jamais. Si tu ne sens pas les choses, ne les fais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un instant.

- Par exemple, je peux sentir à quel point tu as peur et tu n'es pas rassurée, poursuivit-il avec un air vainqueur.

- Tu te fies à tes autres sens ? éluda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques mètres, avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole. Il s'arrêta brusquement et la jeune fille tressaillit, s'attendant au pire.

- Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

D'abord surprise par la question, elle resta bouche bée un instant, puis réfléchit :

- Hé bien… Il y a les embouteillages, au loin et euh…

En vérité, elle n'entendait rien. Il y avait un peu de bruit, mais c'était ambiant. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. L'ombre d'un sourire passa rapidement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'atmosphère actuelle. La nuit avait un murmure continu qui aiguisait les sens.

- Ecoute : tu entends ce cri ? demanda-t-il. C'est celui d'un hibou. Il part sans doute chasser. Cette sirène d'ambulance… ça doit être dans le quartier de Bloomsberry…

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle regarda Drago comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Ah, tu entends le murmure des hautes herbes ? Il y a un champ pas loin.

Il se tut. Une odeur poivrée leur parvint aux narines.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Hermione déploya ses efforts et fronça les sourcils.

- Mh… Le voisin fait un barbecue…

- Oui, c'est vrai, rit Drago. Mais encore ?

- Je sens… l'odeur de la ville… et euh…

Elle voulait ne pas paraître stupide aux yeux de Drago (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Elle fit des efforts pour se concentrer, mais elle ne sentait rien de bien étrange ou de fondamentalement précis.

- Tu sens cette humidité dans l'air ? s'enquit-il. Il a plu. Et à mon avis, ça va continuer bientôt. D'ici une petite demi-heure, on aura encore droit à un orage…

Il reprit son chemin et elle le suivit machinalement. Drago Malefoy semblait avoir beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas : ce garçon qui pouvait sentir la pluie et entendre l'herbe.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna la jeune brune.

- Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Tu peux le sentir sur tes avant-bras.

Il fit glisser ses doigts longs et froids sur sa peau et elle frémit. Il avait un contact doux, malgré son handicap. Comme s'il savait précisément ce qu'il était en train d'effleurer. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Drago, malgré l'épisode après la fin de la guerre. Et encore, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Tu sens ? Tes poils se rendent compte de ce qui se passe dans l'air.

Hermione se dégagea de son emprise, mal à l'aise. Il ressentit sa gêne, mais ne fit aucun commentaire inapproprié. Peut-être par respect ? Peut-être par courtoisie. Mais si elle avait vu son visage à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu constater que ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt.

Ils reprirent leur promenade. La nuit était appréciable, malgré le froid qui tombait lourdement autour d'eux. Elle frissonna. S'il s'en rendit compte, il ne chercha pas à la réchauffer. Rien que le fait d'être proches l'un de l'autre pour cette balade était déjà suffisant sur le chemin de l'intimité.

Ils retournèrent près du cottage et Hermione prit son courage à deux mains. Les clés dans la serrure, elle se retourna finalement vers lui, plantant son regard noisette dans celui voilé de son invité.

- Tu sais… Je travaille dans un laboratoire.

Il ne répondit rien, mais hocha légèrement la tête, attendant la suite.

- En ce moment, reprit-elle, et depuis un certain temps, je travaille sur les yeux…

Elle n'osait en dire plus. Il avait certainement compris qu'elle cherchait des méthodes de contrer la cécité. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement la tête, encore une fois.

- Je… Je pense que si on n'avance bien – et d'ailleurs, on est sur la bonne voie ! – ça pourra t'aider. Si… si tu veux bien tester, évidemment.

Le regard de Drago passa sur son visage, comme s'il l'avait détaillé.

- Je m'y suis fait, tu sais, dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-neutre.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

Hermione laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Malefoy pouvait refuser son aide par rapport à ses recherches. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même pensait fermement qu'il n'y avait pas pire et qu'il fallait à tout prix recouvrer la vue quand on l'avait perdue ?

Drago rit discrètement. Il retourna la situation, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais bon… si tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être que je pourrais contribuer…

Hermione cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre la pirouette. Elle baissa les yeux, et actionna la poignée de la porte.

- Allez, tu vas attraper froid.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Merci à **Capuche**: Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous! Ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Bon, alors que dire? Je suis sincèrement désolée! Cet été n'est vraiment pas de tout repos, alors les fics passent après de nombreuses choses, notamment un mémoire à écrire -_-_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire la suite très prochainement!_

_La suite de "Tout va pour le mieux..." est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir la poster ce weekend!_

_Merci en tout cas d'être encore présent(e)s et d'être fidèles à mes écrits!_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la vie du texte!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-IX-

Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée, et Drago était assis dans un fauteuil large qu'il avait estimé être en cuir. Il attendait sagement, en silence, ses yeux gris voilés balayant de temps à autre la pièce qu'il ne voyait pas.

Brusquement, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et se raidit : une masse corpulente était en train de s'aplatir sur ses jambes. Drago fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit : la masse ronronnait. Il se pencha légèrement et tendit la main. Il ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer une masse volumineuse de poils emmêlés et se mit à caresser distraitement le félin qui ronronna de plus belle. Soudain, le chat s'arqua et sauta lourdement sur les genoux du jeune homme qui se raidit d'étonnement.

Après une seconde où il resta figé, il reprit ses caresses et un sourire léger passa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un gros chat…

Drago fit courir ses doigts sur le corps de l'animal, essayant de deviner son volume et ses traits. Son index buta sur un museau étrange et il émit un rire singulier.

- Tu as le nez tout aplati, mon vieux… Tu dois être certainement très laid.

Que le chat l'ait compris ou non, il le griffa légèrement et Drago perdit son sourire.

- Je te demande pardon. Mais c'est dommage que je ne te vois pas, parce que tu dois être vraiment un cas particulier, et ta vue me ferait peut-être oublier quelques soucis de la vie…

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et se cala à nouveau dans le fauteuil, continuant machinalement de caresser le dos du félin. Oui, il aimerait pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sept ans. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer comme un revers de main sur un tableau de craie ce qui l'avait marqué et qui l'avait fait souffrir tout ce temps. La douleur, la solitude… La perte de la vue n'était rien comparée à l'immense vide qu'il avait au creux de la poitrine. Personne n'était venu le secourir. Personne ne l'avait cherché. Personne n'avait songé un seul instant qu'il pouvait croupir dans un caniveau et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais où était donc passée sa cour du temps de Poudlard ?

Drago eut un rictus désabusé. Sa cour… Comme s'il avait cru un seul instant qu'il avait été aimé. Il avait été craint, il avait été adulé parce que l'aura de son père rejaillissait sur lui. Mais combien de personnes avaient vraiment compris qui il était ? Combien avait voulu être son ami et passer les barrières de son masque ? Il y avait bien eu Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, mais ils n'étaient avec lui que par crainte de se faire punir par leurs pères. Après tout, les mangemorts avaient une certaine hiérarchie, et ils n'étaient ses sbires que par devoir. Il y avait bien eu Blaise Zabini, à une époque. Et Théodore Nott. S'il avait plus d'affinités avec ce dernier, Théodore préférait passer du temps seul avec un bon livre. Quant à Blaise… Le regard de Drago s'assombrit. Il savait bien pourquoi Blaise Zabini ne l'avait pas recherché après la guerre. Il aurait pensé quand même que Pansy Parkinson serait allée à sa rencontre.

Drago émit une interjection de mépris. Si ça se trouvait, Blaise avait interdit à Pansy de le chercher. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux et se passa une main sur le front. Las. Il était las et il se demanda combien de temps encore il allait devoir survivre. Parce que c'était ça : de la survie. Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il en avait assez de vivre. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il était condamné, seul dans la nuit. Pourquoi ? Il devait laver ses mains de ses crimes. Oui, le fait d'être devenu un mangemort. Le fait d'avoir conspiré la mort de Dumbledore. Le fait d'avoir torturé des innocents sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait d'avoir menti et trahi sa famille et son honneur pour sauver Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Le fait même d'avoir tué Vincent Crabbe.

Sans cette stupide marque, il ne serait pas là où il en était. Il aurait été différent. Pire ou mieux, peu importait. Il ne serait pas aveugle, accusé du meurtre de Ron et dans la maison d'Hermione. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, ni aussi pleutre… S'il n'avait pas appris ce sort…

Machinalement, il caressa à travers le tissu de sa chemise et sentit la marque sous ses doigts. Il remonta sa manche et un haut-le-cœur l'envahit tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur les sillons de chair.

Brusquement, une violente douleur se réveilla dans son bras et il grimaça en le serrant fortement de son autre bras. Il existe des blessures fantômes, avait-il lu dans un livre un jour. Voldemort était mort depuis des années, mais de temps à autre, la marque des Ténèbres qui était devenue une cicatrice fine et blanche, mais qu'il ne pouvait voir, l'élançait comme si un poignard lui traversait le bras.

La douleur s'amplifia et Drago se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Sa main droite se ferma de plus en plus fort contre son bras comme si elle pouvait par sa simple pression l'empêcher de le brûler. Ses ongles rentraient maintenant dans la peau et même s'ils étaient courts, des gouttes de sang perlèrent rapidement. Drago sentait les pulsations de son cœur dans ses phalanges. La douleur se fit de plus en plus intense. Il sentit la sueur couler à grosses gouttes sur son front.

Puis, peu à peu, le mal se dissipa et le jeune homme inspira une bouffée d'air, toussotant et respirant comme il pouvait. Il resta assis quelques instants pour recouvrer son calme. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé et il se passa une main sur son front moite. Encore déboussolé, Drago abaissa sa main droite sur le chat qui le lacérait abondamment en miaulant sans qu'il s'en fût aperçu.

Il commençait à le caresser de nouveau, quand il étouffa un hoquet nauséeux et se redressa vivement sur ses jambes. Le félin, trop surpris, se retrouva à terre avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit et feula comme un dément en déguerpissant.

Drago courut vers l'évier de la cuisine qu'il avait repéré depuis longtemps à tâtons, et essaya de se calmer, frissonnant de tout son être. Cette stupide marque…

- Si elle n'était pas là…, marmonna Drago d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il passa un doigt dessus pour évaluer les dégâts et frémit de plus belle. Si elle n'était pas là… Le sang de Drago se glaça. Son cœur battit plus vite. Et si elle s'en allait ? S'il la faisait partir ? Après tout, il était déjà aveugle, il pouvait bien devenir estropié. Perdant à moitié la raison, il empoigna sur le plan de cuisine le porte-couteau en bois et sortit de son fourreau le plus long et le plus pointu qu'il pouvait trouver.

La lame émit un léger tintement et en tremblant de tout son être, il avança le couteau jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Les images se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme alors que les sentiments se mélangeaient dans son cœur : la douleur de la lame dans la chair, l'entaille qui devenait de plus en plus profonde ou le sang chaud qui lui giclait sur les doigts… Il se sentit soudain apaisé, à mesure qu'il enfonçait la lame. Il souffla doucement.

Quand tout à coup, la marque se réveilla et lui administra une douleur fulgurante telle qu'il tomba à genoux dans la cuisine, en poussant un cri d'effroi. Le couteau tomba à ses côtés, tandis qu'il tenait son bras ensanglanté qui bouillonnait dangereusement. Dans une ultime tentative désespérée, Drago attrapa le couteau et l'éleva.

- Il faut couper… Il faut couper… Après, ça ira mieux…, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Après tout, devenir manchot quand on était aveugle, c'était de la rigolade. Pourquoi vivre avec autant de souffrances quand on peut abréger ses jours ? Couper un bras… Ou alors s'ôter la vie… Drago en était là de ses pensées quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutalement.

* * *

- Miss Granger, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous faîtes n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

La voix sèche d'Alloces claqua comme un coup de fouet. Hermione voulut se rebeller, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de répliquer. Après tout, Alloces avait raison : elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, ponctuée de violents cauchemars dans lesquels Ron se faisait torturer et tuer de mille et une façons par Malefoy.

Une semaine était passée depuis leur dernière conversation et ils n'avaient plus osé reparler de quoi que ce soit : Ron, le procès de Drago, la cécité… Rien. D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous les deux renoncé à discuter de ça. Ils se bornaient donc à des banalités les plus futiles qui soient. Hermione allait au travail le matin aux aurores et rentrait assez tard. Drago restait enfermé toute la journée. Il ne bronchait pas. C'était un peu comme si la jeune brune lui faisait comprendre qu'il était son prisonnier, qu'il allait payer de ses crimes, mais que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Ou alors qu'elle pardonnait tout doucement. Même si elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Aussi, les innombrables rêves qui l'empêchaient de dormir lui causaient du souci et elle n'osait en parler à Malefoy, de peur de raviver des souvenirs indésirables.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, professeur, approuva Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

L'interlocuteur lui jeta un regard suspicieux : d'ordinaire, jamais Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de personnes à accepter qu'on lui dise qu'elle était incompétente. Il la toisa un instant et lui intima de s'asseoir. Il prit place peu après en face d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ? Vous semblez soucieuse.

- Je… Non, vraiment…

Hermione tenta de sourire et de paraître convaincante, mais Alloces lui fit une moue entendue. Elle perdit son sourire de convenance et baissa les yeux, vaincue.

- Professeur… Je doute…

Alloces s'étonna et ses yeux sombres brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Mais il l'enjoignit à poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

- J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai construit depuis sept ans vient de tomber en ruines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi sur des montagnes de mensonges. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est comme si on était persuadé de la culpabilité de quelqu'un, mais qu'au bout du compte, il était innocent et qu'un temps infini se soit écoulé entre temps. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un accident ? Si j'avais cru et fait des choses… mauvaises…

Le vieil homme dodelina de la tête et haussa un sourcil.

- Hé bien… Si tout ça n'est qu'un accident, il faut bien des preuves pour innocenter la personne, non ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement de la tête, sans comprendre.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

- Et si vous vous sentez mal à ce point, c'est à vous d'aider cette personne à se faire blanchir, non ? reprit Alloces avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui, mais… Oh !

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche, ayant soudain compris où il voulait en venir. Oui, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle aiderait Malefoy à se faire réhabiliter dans la communauté sorcière.

- Il est tard, Hermione. Vous devriez y aller, nota Mr Maugrey en tapotant sa montre de son index noueux.

La jeune brune défit sa blouse blanche et ajusta sa cape.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, professeur. Bonne soirée !

- Je vous en prie, bonne soirée ! dit-il alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte. Et mes amitiés à Monsieur Malefoy !

Mais le claquement de la porte masqua sa voix : Hermione était déjà loin.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione ressassait une façon de lui dire qu'elle comptait l'aider à retrouver sa place et sa position au sein de la communauté sorcière. Elle lui devait bien ça… après ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'elle extrapolait des tentatives farfelues, elle poussa la porte du cottage, le cœur en fête. Hélas, la joie s'arrêta sur le pallier et l'effroi se lut sur son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce… Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla Hermione.

La jeune brune se précipita sur Drago et lui arracha le couteau qu'elle envoya promener au loin. Elle avisa l'air piteux de Malefoy et son bras blessé. Les taches de sang sur le carrelage et le plan de travail, ainsi que les traces sombres sur sa chemise claire l'affolèrent. Par Merlin, mais qu'avait-il voulu faire ?

- Mais t'es devenu fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il commença à sangloter doucement, se cachant le visage avec sa main valide. Son bras ensanglanté pendait lamentablement à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il avait honte d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions et de s'être montré aussi faible. Il baissa les yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas…

La colère quitta Hermione soudainement. Elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Ne t'approche pas.

Il avait une voix brisée. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard vers son bras.

- Tu es blessé. Je vais te soigner.

Il esquissa un geste pour l'en empêcher, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : Hermione avait déjà dans les mains le bras sanguinolent et secoua la tête avec dépit.

- Tu t'es bien charcuté, dit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot, elle prit sa baguette et fit couler un peu d'eau fraîche sur la blessure. La marque des Ténèbres apparut alors : Hermione pouvait voir que c'était une cicatrice depuis très longtemps. Les traits étaient fins, mais elle était devenue noire et très visible. Comme si Voldemort était de retour. A cette pensée, la jeune femme frissonna. Mais elle comprit aussi ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

- Attends ici, intima-t-elle.

Elle revint peu de temps après avec une trousse de pharmacie et se mit à bander avec délicatesse la blessure. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Drago, où se mêlaient honte et douleur.

- Cette marque…, murmura Hermione. Elle t'a fait mal, aujourd'hui ?

Il acquiesça avec difficulté. Il se sentait pris en faute, comme un gamin qui aurait volé une sucette.

- Je… J'ai dû tacher toute ta cuisine, fit-il d'un air pataud.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça te fait souvent mal ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- C'est de plus en plus douloureux. Cette fois, c'était horrible. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être, si je n'avais plus cette marque…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge comme de l'écume sur un rocher. Il se mua dans un silence lourd et Hermione soupira gravement.

- Même si tu l'avais découpée, cette marque est faite de magie noire. Elle ne peut s'enlever par un simple couteau. Et pour ce qui est de t'estropier, ce n'est pas non plus la meilleure solution. Quant à te suicider dans ma maison…

Elle marqua une pause. Drago déglutit difficilement : alors elle avait deviné.

- … je te l'interdis formellement. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'avoir ton horrible fantôme chez moi par la suite.

Drago cligna des yeux, tressaillant d'étonnement, avant de rire nerveusement. Hermione tenta de sourire et aida son invité à se relever.

- Je suis sûr que je ne serais pas un horrible fantôme, ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione nettoya la cuisine et installa Drago dans le canapé. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui voilé du jeune homme et lui prit la main avec douceur. Drago se crispa légèrement, tous sens en alerte.

- Ecoute, commença Hermione en prenant une profonde respiration. Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

* * *

_Ailleurs, au même moment._

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'on le bute ! s'emporta l'homme en tapant violemment du poing.

L'homme qui était en face de lui, assis sur un fauteuil de velours noir, émit un rire sans joie.

- Réfléchis : il n'a pas pu voir nos visages, et il ne reconnaîtra pas nos voix. On ne risque rien.

Le premier homme se calma : il offrit un visage apeuré à son comparse, la respiration saccadée. Ses yeux fous roulaient dans ses orbites.

- Tu es trop calme… Il va nous retrouver, c'est évident. Tôt ou tard…

Le second homme souffla une longue bouffée de cigarettes.

- Abruti. Il ne voit plus rien. Il ne sait même plus où il est, ni ce qu'il y fait.

Le premier se tordit les doigts avec nervosité. Il releva ses yeux inquiets vers son compagnon.

- Et Hermione ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'autre tiqua.

- Hermione ? répéta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le premier se releva brutalement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon richement décoré.

- Oui, Hermione l'a pris sous sa protection. Ou du moins, sa traçabilité le montre tout droit chez elle.

Le second homme passa une main dans ses cheveux drus et soupira d'exaspération. Il sirota une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu en regardant les flammes de la cheminée danser dans l'âtre.

- On ne peut l'attaquer chez elle, finit-il par dire, je suis sûr qu'elle a mis des sortilèges de protection partout…

- Il n'est pas question de l'attaquer ! Si jamais on l'attaque, alors…

Le premier homme se tira les cheveux d'un air ahuri en imaginant tout ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils se montraient aussi peu imprudents. Il releva la tête vers son comparse, toujours aussi stoïque.

- Et si jamais on vient fouiller chez nous ? Chez toi ?

Le second émit un rire de mort.

- Que veux-tu qu'ils trouvent ?

L'interlocuteur recommença à faire des allers et retours nerveux.

- Je ne sais pas…, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, frappé d'une lucide révélation.

- _Sa _baguette, par exemple ?

L'homme assis balaya son hypothèse d'un revers de main comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte.

- Sottise. Qui viendrait fouiller par ici ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Il n'y avait que les crépitements du feu qui découpaient le silence de manière ponctuelle.

- Hermione va peut-être avoir des doutes…, dit l'homme debout en se retournant, plus pâle que la mort.

L'autre souffla bruyamment.

- On lui a dit qu'on ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Son comparse secoua la tête :

- Après tout, s'_il_ raconte ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourquoi _il_ est devenu aveugle…

L'homme qui sirotait son Whisky Pur Feu émit un rire sans complaisance.

- Alors elle ne pourra se blâmer qu'elle-même.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de cigarettes et savoura la fumée qui sortait de son gosier.

- Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais…

L'homme qui faisait les cent pas transpira à grosses gouttes, transi de peur.

- Mais c'est elle qui a créé ce sortilège, dit l'autre en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier d'argent. Ou du moins, qui l'a fait sortir de l'oubli…

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_Désolée encore du retard!_

_J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait super plaisir! ^^"_

_Merci à **Dragoncelte**: Merci de ta review et de ton compliment! Ca me fait super plaisir si tu aimes la fic, peut-être à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je suis en déplacement pour quelques jours, mais vous êtes mes petits lecteurs/lectrices adorés et comme je vous aime, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre!_

_Je m'excuse par avance pour l'humour pourri en plein milieu de ce chapitre déprimant. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et on dit qu'il ne faut pas réfreiner les envies, alors... ^^"_

_Désolée pour ceux et celles qui suivent TVPLM, elle n'est pas abandonnée, mais j'ai eu des soucis d'écriture avec récemment et je souhaite publier quelque chose de qualité, vous me pardonnerez bien! :D D'ici la rentrée, ça devrait recommencer normalement... (on espère!)_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite un bel été! Moi, j'ai fini mon mémoire, youpi! (On croise les doigts pour que ça soit accepté!)_

_Bon, j'arrête mon babillage, bonne lecture!_

* * *

-X-

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je vais t'aider à réinsérer la communauté sorcière.

Drago cligna des yeux, peu sûr d'avoir totalement compris le sens de ces paroles.

- Pardon ? dit-il en tremblant.

Il serrait contre lui son bras bandé, et essayant de capter le regard d'Hermione, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il sentit la jeune femme inspirer profondément. Peut-être même avait-elle les yeux fermés. Il l'imaginait, à genoux, les mains sur les cuisses, paupières baissées, s'apprêtant à reformuler ce qu'il avait cru entendre et qu'il ne pouvait encore croire.

- Je vais te réhabiliter. Du moins, je t'y aiderai.

Elle avait un ton déterminé, mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Drago, encore ébahi de cette déclaration.

Hermione déglutit, et releva ses yeux noisette vers son invité. Avec cette moue décontenancée, il avait l'air on-ne-pouvait-plus pitoyable : un vrai chien des rues. Mais à la question de Drago, elle préféra ne pas répondre.

- Parce que tu le mérites, non ? éluda-t-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sentit la main d'Hermione qui pressait son épaule et s'en empara pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Non. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour ça. Il en était convaincu. Le ton perçu dans sa voix n'était pas sincère. Il fronça les sourcils.

Hermione s'activait devant ses plaques de cuisson. Elle avait rangé la mallette de pharmacie d'un coup de baguette magique et épluchait maladroitement des courgettes.

- J'espère que tu aimes les courgettes au four…, commenta la jeune fille d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Granger, articula Drago d'une voix lente et qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Hermione perdit son sourire et arrêta de découper ses courgettes. Elle se retourna lentement vers le jeune blond qui la toisait sans la voir. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Hermione baissa les yeux : pourquoi elle voulait l'aider ? Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Mais pouvait-elle seulement lui expliquer ça sans lui expliquer tout le reste ? Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose : il n'avait plus de baguette, et il était aveugle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Non, ce n'était parce qu'elle avait peur de lui qu'elle hésitait à lui raconter les véritables raisons. Non. C'était par honte. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait demandé, et même si ça ne s'était jamais produit, elle avait quand même honte d'avoir demandé ça. Elle aurait pu se cacher derrière le fait que ce n'était pas de sa faute : après tout, il avait fini dans la rue en perdant la vue et tout ça tout seul, non ? Mais elle se sentait fautive quand même. Si personne n'était allé à sa poursuite, elle en était aussi responsable. Elle soupira gravement.

- Une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.

Drago tiqua.

- C'est la devise de Poudlard.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça éclairait les choses.

- C'est la mienne aussi, répondit Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

Drago n'y tint plus : il commençait à comprendre. Il émit une interjection de mépris. Alors, c'était ça ? Juste ça ?

- Bien sûr…

Hermione se raidit, attendant le verdict avec appréhension.

- Sainte-Granger…, cracha-t-il avec animosité, comme un venin qu'on distille lentement dans une morsure. L'amie des démunis et des causes désespérées. En me voyant, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu veuilles m'ajouter à ta collection.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse cette conclusion, mais elle était préférable à la triste vérité et elle se garda bien de répondre : après tout, c'était mieux ainsi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider… Granger, jamais !

Drago s'affala sur un fauteuil à sa portée, la tête dans les mains et sanglotant entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air profondément meurtri. Son cœur était lourd, sur le point d'éclater. Il aurait voulu ne plus penser. Il se sentait misérable. Il aurait voulu ne jamais recroiser le chemin de cette fille qu'il avait jadis aimée et qui le voyait aussi minable. Cette fille trop bien pour lui qui à présent voulait endosser son malheur comme elle l'avait fait pour les elfes de maison et comme elle le ferait avec n'importe quel animal abandonné, pourvu qu'il soit laid, infirme et délaissé.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea-t-il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à toujours vouloir sauver des cas désespérés ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans mon malheur ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Que veux-tu de moi ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je n'ai plus rien ! Plus rien, tu entends ? Ils ont tout pris. Ils m'ont tout pris ! Ils m'ont pris même jusqu'à mes yeux !

Il avait hurlé. Il se sentait profondément nul. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Lui qui n'avait jamais supplié auparavant, voilà qu'il était tombé plus bas qu'un moldu. Plus bas que terre.

Sa tristesse atteint Hermione en plein cœur. Pourquoi ? Pour sauver sa rédemption, aurait-elle voulu dire. Pour qu'elle aussi, soit libérée de ce fardeau qu'elle traînait depuis des années. Mais bien plus que ce qui lui attribuait comme motifs, la jeune fille fut attirée par les dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcées. « _Ils ont tout pris ?_ » Qui ça, ils ? Comment ça ? Ne s'est-il pas affligé ça tout seul ? Le doute envahit l'esprit d'Hermione alors qu'elle peinait à recoller les morceaux d'un puzzle dont la moitié était manquante.

- Qui ça, _ils _? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Drago mit un temps long et lourd avant de répondre. Il soupira profondément, avant de bouger les lèvres, comme si la simple évocation de ce souvenir lui déchirait le cœur.

- Deux hommes. Je ne sais pas qui. Ils m'ont trouvé un jour. Ils m'ont combattu. L'un d'eux m'a infligé ça, expliqua-t-il en pointant son index gauche sur ses yeux voilés.

Hermione pâlit. A ce moment-là, elle se félicita que Drago ne puisse la voir. Deux hommes ? Serait-ce… Mais impossible. Ils lui ont juré qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. Comment… Elle allait reprendre la parole, quand la casserole sur le feu déborda, coupant court à cette conversation dérangeante.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Oh oui, répondit Drago par politesse.

Non, il n'avait pas faim. Pas plus qu'elle. Mais les fantômes du passé venaient leur susurrer un poison doux et envoûtant, et ça n'était jamais de bon augure. Quand on côtoie trop ses démons, ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à vous emmener avec eux. Le mystère était entier, mais Hermione se jura d'aller faire de la lumière sur tout ça dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Un miaulement se fit entendre et Drago sursauta.

- Ton chat…

Hermione se sentit soulagée de retourner dans des eaux moins boueuses et remercia intérieurement le jeune homme.

- Il est très laid, non ?

- Hé ! s'indigna la jeune fille qui effaça aussitôt toute trace de gratitude de son cœur. Je t'interdis de parler de Pattenrond comme ça ! Il n'est pas laid, il n'a pas un physique facile.

Drago ricana sans complaisance. Autrement dit, il était affreusement moche, ce chat. Mais comme Sainte-Granger avait un penchant pour les cas sociaux, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

- Il compense par d'autres choses, se défendit-elle.

Le jeune homme afficha une moue outrée et Hermione se mordit les lèvres en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pas dans ce sens, espèce de pervers ! s'insurgea-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras le félin roux.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! riposta Drago, piqué au vif.

- Tu l'as pensé très fort ! se défendit-elle.

Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur Pattenrond, comme pour le protéger des remarques désobligeantes du jeune blond.

- Oh…, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Un petit silence passa entre eux et Drago se racla la gorge. Il se massa le bras bandé, et grimaça avec affliction.

- J'imagine qu'il doit être surdéveloppé… Pour plaire à Miss Je-sais-tout, on doit certainement avoir des qualités inespérées…, grommela-t-il.

- Oui, tu te rends compte, répliqua fièrement Hermione, ce chat est d'une intelligence rare et insoupçonnée ! Du moins, c'est ce que Ron disait. En troisième année, il était convaincu qu'il avait mangé son rat.

Elle rit en repensant à ce souvenir qui les avait divisés. Mais Drago ferma son visage et détourna les yeux. Même s'il ne voyait plus, le ton chaleureux et naïf qu'elle employait en parlant de Weasley était à la limite de l'indécence. Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

- S'il avait vécu, il aurait probablement…

La voix d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge et elle enfouit son visage dans la fourrure épaisse de son chat qui ronronna un peu plus. Son sourire se figea, ses yeux se teintèrent de douleur. Drago sentit le silence lourd et dangereux s'installer à nouveau entre eux.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le thé que tu as préparé l'autre jour, commenta-t-il soudain. C'était du Earl Grey ?

Hermione releva la tête et cligna des yeux.

- Euh… Oui, répondit-elle simplement, déboussolée.

Drago dodelina de la tête d'un air entendu.

- J'aime beaucoup ce parfum. Ça faisait longtemps.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, comprenant qu'il changeait de sujet, elle esquissa un sourire. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui faire passer la mélancolie qui venait de l'envelopper.

- Si tu veux, j'en ai d'autres.

Drago se satisfit : parler des morts lui donnait envie de vomir. Surtout d'un certain Ron Weasley. Hermione se mit à farfouiller dans ses placards, empoigna une boîte en fer et constata avec dépit qu'il ne restait que quelques sachets de thé au fond de la boîte.

- Tiens, il n'y en a presque plus… Je vais aller en acheter.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui, la boutique ferme très tard.

Elle enfila son manteau et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison, quand elle se ravisa et se retourna vers lui.

- Au fait… Tu veux venir ?

* * *

La boutique de thé à laquelle était fidèle Hermione était une boutique toute petite et fort ancienne, presque miteuse, mais qui transportait dans des voyages lointains et fabuleux rien qu'en passant la petite porte vitrée. Elle était tenue par une vieille dame dont la moitié des dents manquait et qui était plus courbée qu'un rapporteur. Ce qu'Hermione aimait, c'était le parfum de feuilles de thé racornies et séchées qui emplissait l'espace. Cette odeur douce et à la fois poivrée qui contait mille merveilles à son futur dégustateur. Cette odeur qui lui donnait envie de pleurer ou de rire selon les jours, et qui lui faisait oublier par moment la triste douleur de la solitude.

- Ah, Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! s'exclama la vieille dame en se précipitant vers elle, les mains tendues en avant.

- Bonjour, Mrs Bubbletea, salua poliment Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude ? demanda Mrs Bubbletea. Mais… Oh, Miss Granger !

Mrs Bubbletea laissa dériver son regard sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait et ses joues perdirent les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembloter et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

- Mais enfin, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes complètement folle ! Voyons ! L'assassin de votre ami…

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui était un peu plus loin : il semblait très accaparé par une senteur qu'elle ne sut distinguer et se retourna vers Mrs Bubbletea, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous confondez, Mrs. Il ne s'agit que d'un vieil ami, Drag… ibus. Dragibus Mirobolant, finit Hermione, se surprenant elle-même de telles paroles. Dragibus ? Veux-tu bien venir par ici ? Madame t'a confondu avec un grand criminel.

Drago sursauta face au ton péremptoire d'Hermione et acquiesça, se déplaçant grâce à la voix de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers la vieille dame.

- Voyez par vous-même : est-ce que je serais assez stupide pour me promener avec le meurtrier de Ron ? Pensez-vous que je ne le veuille pas derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban ? Que ferais-je avec lui, si ce n'est le combattre et le vaincre ?

Le manège et le sourire charmeur de Drago semblèrent convaincre la commerçante qui s'en retourna à sa marchandise. Drago attendit quelques instants, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en retourner vers l'odeur qu'il avait perçue peu auparavant. Cette odeur… Cette même odeur qu'il avait sentie il y a des années. Une odeur de camomille et de bergamote. Mais où l'avait-il sentie ? Il parvint à déterminer la provenance de la senteur et attrapa une boîte en métal qui tinta légèrement.

- Merci, Mrs Bubbletea !

- Au plaisir, Miss Granger ! A bientôt, Mr Mirobolant !

- Hé bien, Dragibus… Tu t'attardes ? sourit Hermione, la main sur la poignée.

- Cette odeur…, murmura Drago.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et huma à son tour la boîte métallique.

- Ah, ce thé, il est très connu. J'en ai offert une fois à un ami…

Mais elle se tut brusquement. Elle lui avait offert ce thé. Juste avant de commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

_Sept ans plus tôt._

_Maison des Granger. 6 mai 1998. Fin d'après-midi._

- Merci d'être là, dit Hermione avec gratitude.

- Je t'en prie, répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Il reposa la petite tasse en porcelaine qui tinta.

- Ton thé est délicieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Du Earl Grey mêlé de camomille et bergamote, répondit-elle machinalement.

- Délicieux, vraiment.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée avec délectation.

- Tu en veux ? s'enquit Hermione. Tiens, il doit m'en rester dans une boîte… Tiens, prends tout.

Elle lui tendit une boîte cabossée.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard douloureux. Elle ravala ses larmes.

- Non, c'est Ron qui l'aime. Tiens, il ne m'en voudra pas si je t'en donne un peu…

Il eut une moue entendue.

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

Elle acquiesça. Il glissa le paquet dans sa poche.

- Merci. J'en ferais bon usage.

- Je sais…

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler. Hermione renifla discrètement, tentant d'essuyer des larmes naissantes perler au coin de ses paupières. Mais il s'en aperçut bien vite.

- Hermione… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? dit-il en lui prenant la main. Tu es mon amie, je ferais tout pour toi.

La jeune fille soupira gravement.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, maintenant. Il a été condamné. On ne peut pas faire plus.

Elle se frotta sans vigueur les bras, essayant de réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Devant elle, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas assisté au procès. On ne sait même pas où il est. Si ça se trouve, il est planqué bien au chaud au manoir et il rit de cette mascarade.

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

- L'état de Ron ne changera pas en fonction de ça. Il a l'air de s'être stabilisé. Les médicomages disent qu'il va s'en sortir.

- Et si… Et si j'essayais de te le ramener ? Pour que tu exerces une vengeance justifiée ? Juste pour lui faire peur. Deux trois maléfices cuisants, et rien de plus.

Hermione sanglota. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Non… Ce n'est pas la peine, mais merci.

* * *

_Retour au présent._

Hermione secoua la tête, tentant d'échapper à ses souvenirs. Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. on dirait que ce thé t'inspire…

Drago cligna des yeux, une moue hésitante sur le visage.

- Oui. En effet. Je l'ai déjà senti, mais je serais incapable de dire où et avec qui. Mais il me rappelle d'étranges sensations.

Hermione frissonna, mais essaya de rester le plus impassible possible. Non, jamais Malefoy ne pourrait se souvenir de ça… Elle secoua la tête.

- Ne te fais pas embarquer par des fantômes. Allez viens, on rentre.

Pendant qu'ils rentraient, elle lui jeta un regard en biais, inquiète. Des années les avaient séparés. Des années de mépris, de dégoût et d'intolérance. Puis, des années d'indifférence. De colère, de souffrance. Des choses qu'on ne pouvait effacer d'un simple revers de manche. On n'oublie jamais. On peut essayer de pardonner, mais malheureusement, ça reste incruster dans la mémoire et dans la peau comme un tatouage au fer rouge. S'il ne restait qu'une cicatrice fine, on pouvait encore y lire beaucoup de ressentiment.

Mais dans cette nouvelle rencontre, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. De l'intérêt, de la curiosité. Et puis, surtout, du respect. Et c'était quelque chose de fort nouveau pour eux. Ce concept-même de respect. Si seulement elle avait voulu le respecter à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais fini comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais fini comme ça, à l'évidence. Mais peut-être aussi qu'ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés tous les deux sur un trottoir, marchant côte à côte dans cette rue humide de la dernière pluie.

* * *

_Sept ans plus tôt._

_Hôpital Ste Mangouste. 8 mai 1998._

- Hermione ! Arrête !

- Non, laisse-moi, Harry ! Il a besoin de moi !

- Non, Hermione ! Arrête ! C'est fini ! Il est… Il est parti !

- Non ! Ron !

La jeune fille se débattait violemment, essayant d'échapper à la prise du jeune homme qui tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison.

- Arrête, Hermione !

- Lâche-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! Tous ! Laissez-moi seule !

- Hermione…

- Partez !

Elle avait crié. Elle était tombée à genoux. Et ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie. Elle se traîna par terre, s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir à la main froide et inerte qui pendait sous le drap blanc.

Elle resta prostrée, longuement. Combien de temps ? Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce que ça comptait seulement ? Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'existait plus rien. Le monde n'avait-il pas arrêté de tourner ? Au loin, elle entendait les cris, les rires. Au loin, elle entendait les infirmières qui glapissaient. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur et vide. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit peu à peu, comme si elle était une coquille creuse qui se remplissait lentement de souffrance.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée se retourna vivement, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Devant elle se tenait un homme de belle allure, qui la contemplait avec un air attristé.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas la déranger…, argua une voix en colère derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna : un autre homme courait dans leur direction. Elle cligna des yeux et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre.

- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? reprit le premier homme.

- Je veux te parler seul à seule, dit-elle enfin en toisant l'homme qui venait d'accourir.

L'autre ne dit rien, mais il se retourna vivement, de fort méchante humeur. Il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en faisant virevolter sa cape. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda nerveusement son interlocuteur.

- Tu m'as proposé ton aide l'autre jour.

Elle releva un regard dur et déterminé vers lui. Son visage se ferma. Elle ne cilla pas et il déglutit difficilement.

- Il a tué Ron. Si seulement il pouvait connaître un dixième de ma souffrance…

L'homme s'agenouilla lentement et lui prit la main. Il semblait peiné.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le deuxième homme se posta devant eux, les yeux rivés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Permets-moi d'y aller aussi. J'ai aussi quelques comptes à régler avec ce _charmant_ jeune homme.

Ils se toisèrent longuement du regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait ciller. Puis, Hermione baissa le regard.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Et si j'utilise tu-sais-quoi ?

Elle tressaillit : utiliser _ça _? Mais l'amertume la gagnait et elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, peu lui importait, à présent. Qu'était la vie quand l'être le plus cher au monde n'était plus ? L'homme accroupi devant elle la fixait d'un regard affolé, lui faisant des grands signes de négation.

- Comme bon te semble, articula-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

L'homme parut satisfait. Il étira ses lèvres en un rictus victorieux et malsain.

- Alors, tu viens ? Prouve donc que tu es un Gryffondor et occupe-toi de ça avec moi.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre fidélité!_

_Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic encore maintenant!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


End file.
